Almost Nearly Died
by EEE-XERO-333
Summary: Ever wonder how Marshall Lee almost nearly died? This is the story of how it happened. Watch as the events unfold as three princes battle it out for a young adventuress heart.
1. Movie Date

"What? You mean you've never seen it?" Cake and Fiona were in the tree house talking over an old horror movie Fiona had found in one of the old dusty boxes down in the basement. "No, I never really watched movies or television when I was little." She explained. The two just sat in silence. Suddenly, Cake made a deep growling noise in her throat and proceeded to burst out on the ground rolling and laughing with tears coming out of her eyes, and for quite some time she couldn't control herself. "It's not funny!" Fiona yelled, her cheeks went red hot from embarrassment. After standing in humiliation with her friend laughing at her expense, Fiona angrily left the treehouse and went off to find someone to help her with her newfound problem. Who could help her though? She could watch it by herself. Nah, it would be too scary. Prince Gumball would no doubt give her a lecture about how she shouldn't be wasting her time with such things anyway and proceed to do royally boring work. Cake would laugh during the whole thing. Maybe Marshall. Yeah! Marshall Lee, the Vampire Prince! He would have experience with this kinda stuff! After all, he was prince of the night and other scary things. She dashed on over to seek out her friend in the darkness, Marshall Lee.

Marshall stood, well floated, alone in his house. It had been quite a regrettably boring afternoon. He had done almost nothing and he couldn't remember were he'd placed his guitar. A loud burst came from the door as Fiona helped herself in. Marshall turned around smiling, happy to see someone he actually liked showed up on such a gloomy day. She came up behind him with a happy smile yet red cheeks. It seemed like she was embarrassed. He couldn't quite see what she held behind her back but he was just glad she was here right in front of him. "Hey, Marshall!" She said excitedly. "Hey, Fiona. Whats up?" His deep voice replied. In a split second she held up an old video tape of a classic horror movie. It was decades old, in fact he could see were the dust and cob webs had found their way to the forgotten flick. Marshall smiled with a light hearted expression of confusion in his eyes. "Where did you dig this up?" He asked. "In the basement of the treehouse. It belongs to Cake. I thought maybe we could watch it." She had a hopeful look on her face. "This one?" Marshall asked, silently hoping she'd change her mind and they could proceed to watch a more modern movie. "Well, can I tell you a secret if you promise not to laugh?" She asked. Marshall grinned. For a moment he thought he'd say something funny but hesitated. "Sure." He was kinda surprised he had said that. Her eyes gleamed at bit. Wow. He never realized how beautiful they were. Her voice snapped him back into reality.

"Well, it's just that.." Her voice trailed off. Soft, like a whisper. "What?" Marshall found her eyes again. "It's just that, well, I've never seen this movie or any movie really, and Cake laughed at me for it. And...I'm scared to watch it alone, okay?" Her cheeks went bright red. Fiona could feel the heat rise to her ears. Marshall smiled, she was cute when she humbled herself, which of course her being Fiona, was never often.

He placed a hand on her head, her soft hat with the white bunny ears felt warm against his cold hands. That was a major downside of being dead. You were always cold, except she was always soft and warm. He stroked her hat and smiled kindly. "Yeah, sure. We can watch it. I promise, I won't laugh at you. And I'll protect you from all the bad monsters." He said adding a joking edge in his voice. "Thanks, Marshall. I guess."

Marshall set up the television for the video. He tried hard to remember how to set up a video player. As he brushed off the spider webs and dust he placed the film into the player and plopped himself down on his couch. He heard Fiona rummaging in his kitchen for a bowl and popcorn. Searching for the remote, he finally found it under the couch seat cushion. Just in time. Fiona entered the room with a large bowl of popcorn and she set herself down next to him on the couch.

The bowl of popcorn was set in Fiona's lap, and Marshall pressed the button to begin the movie. He noticed the look on Fiona's face, she seemed tense and nervous. "If you want to pause it let me know, kay?" He said. She smiled. "Kay." And so it began.

About half an hour into the movie, Fiona was flipping out. In one sene she had gotten so scared the bowl of popcorn leaped from her lap into the air and scattered on the floor. Marshall couldn't help but laugh, he bursted out screaming as his laughter filled the room with Fiona's screams of terror for a movie that wasn't even good nor realistic. Her screams were so funny and the entire movie was a joke. But he could't quite say, yet for some reason it was better than he remembered. Watching it with her made it quite a bit more enjoyable. He couldn't put his finger on it, but her screams made it funny. Her fear of such a lame flick was hysterical. He found it rather amusing she was so dramatic.

Finally, her screams had stopped and so had his laughter. Marshall's eyes suddenly lit with an idea. He looked at Fiona with a spark in his eyes and his brow arched. She had found another lap buddy, his couch pillow, and she was shaking with fear. Yes, his plan would earn him pain later, but it would all be worth it for the look on her face. Everything for the expression of fear. No, it was her fear. He didn't care about anyone else but her. She was his reason, she was his motivation, he was no longer bored.

He turned his head. A questionable look on Fiona's face sent the message she had no idea of his plans. For a moment she thought he was scared too. After all, he had been screaming more than she had. It was rather scary. She had faced giant oozing monsters, fanged faced creatures, life threatening trials, been inside the belly of a monster, dealt with dangerous wizards, a guy with only his skeletal figure showing, and teen hormones and yet this was by far the scariest thing she had ever seen in her entire life!

His body was shaking, his shoulders tensed, his movement rigid. Fiona swore she heard a sort of cry escape his lips. Was this movie really scaring the Vampire Prince Marshall Lee?

Out of no where, Marshall went berserk and jumped on her. His eyes were crazy and his figure shaky. His eyes were only filled with psychotic amusement, her friend was no longer there. Was he about to drain her? She let out a yelp of fright as Marshall dove for her neck. A hair from her skin, she could feel his breath against the exposed part of her neck. Suddenly she felt his tongue lick her neck as he then jerked back with a harsh bit of laughter. Fiona, furious and red again, replied to his little joke with her hand.

The movie was nearly over and Marshall sat quietly on the couch. He realized Fiona's screams had ceased. His cheek stilled burned from her slap, it was still blood red. Just cause she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't pack one heck of a slap, punch, kick...Silence. The only sounds were the static of the television and her breathing. Suddenly he felt a warm softness on his shoulder. He looked down to she her face. Eyes closed, her chest rose and fell softly as she let out small and quite breaths. Warm. So warm against his cold flesh. Her cheeks were slight red and her blonde hair hung in her face.

He raised his hand to her face and lifted the gold strands away revealing her closed eyelids and slightly open mouth. Now he could see her beauty. Warm, soft, and gorgeous. Her cheeks slightly red, her lips were pink, her hair was like thin gold but soft like her warm skin. He pressed his lips softy against her forehead, he paused. He could hear her heartbeat. The sound of blood rushing through her body. He could taste her essence, she smelled so wonderful like rose petals in water. His lips removed themselves as his arm slid silently over her shoulders as Fiona's unconscious body laid over his chest. He stayed still so he could hear her breathing. The rhythmic pattern of life. In, pause, out. In, pause, out. He relaxed and let himself fall into a deep slumber, his arm wrapped around her, her warmth filling his desire for more than the cold. And there he fell asleep right there next to her.

He was one step ahead of him already. He figured borrowing Marshall Lee's guitar would earn him points so he could impress her with his newfound musical skills but no such luck had occurred. He figured he'd keep the axe/ guitar anyway just so Marshall couldn't play anything for her and it would anger the bloodsucker, the boy found this reason to be the most rewarding. After finally realizing Fiona was gone, Cake went to the Candy Kingdom to find her. She had found Prince Gumball, attempting to play Marshall's guitar, and they went in search of her. They both hated and feared the dark prince, the neck biter, the Vampire Prince, the one called Marshall Lee. No doubt they should've looked there first, but they hated his place so much. Now he was one step ahead. Cake hated how a horrid monster was with her best friend. Gumball despised Marshall altogether, and the fact he was moving in on Fiona, his Fiona, really got his rage. He never thought about it, but he liked her. Really, really liked her. He also really, really hated him. He and Cake meet each other's eyes. They nodded. Yes, they knew the plan. In order to protect Fiona, their precious Fiona, Marshall Lee had to die.


	2. The Solution

Okay so I just wanna say this cause EG wuz confused with my logic. I call Marshall Lee the Vampire **Prince** because his mom has the throne and rules the nightosphere. So I call him the prince cause I think it sounds better, plus with all of Fiona's other love interests being princes(Gumball and Flame Prince)I think Marshall being a prince as well suits the situation better. If you don't like it do what I do, read over it/ fix it in your own imagination. I love that ya'll like it so far. I can't tell you how much this makes me happy i can be source for your entertainment and that reading my story wasn't wasting your time nor mine. Aaa is counterpart to Ooo for those who are wondering. Now for those of you actually bothering to read this, thank you for bearing with me. I know what your thinking. Wow, you like the look of your own typed words(yes, yes I do). So on with the story!

Fiona was with Cake once again. At this particular moment, Gumball was telling them about his most recent science project. Of course Fiona had zoned out at this point and was ready to smash something.

"Fiona?" Cake's voice brought her friend back to reality. "I'm bored." She let out. Gumball, to interested in his own invention, was too busy to notice he girls proceeding to wonder around the castle.

By this point Gumball had reluctantly given Marshall his guitar back and Cake had almost forgiven the vampire for scaring her a while back. The boy's relationship had simmered down back to frienemeies, and Fiona lost all interest in movies. All seemed normal in the land of Aaa.

"Fiona? Cake?" Gumball had just now noticed the girls mindlessly wondering about in his candy palace. He frowned. Was he really not that interesting? Oh, what to do now?

"Fiona!" Gumball said racing after her. she looked a him, hoping he might have a job for her. "Umm...could you..." Think Gumball! What do I say? Suddenly he found her eyes to be more intriguing than anything, even science. They were just, breathtaking. Words simply did so justice for the blue wonders of Fiona's eyes. Although pink eyes were interesting, his weren't nearly as awe inspiring as hers. He then thought about Marshall Lee's blood red eyes. Red was more of a manly color than pink, and Gumball hasn't exactly shown Fiona his manly side.

Out of no where Gumball felt pressure on his head. "Marshall, stop eating Gumball's hair!" Fiona screamed. Gumball, disturbed and frankly appalled, screamed and ran from the vampire as the floating teen just laughed. "Relax, I wasn't gonna eat you! I just wanted to see if you tasted like bubble gum." He smirked.

Gumball wasn't pleased. Fiona could sense the tension rising again. It seemed anytime the boys were near each other they just got so fired up! They were not acting like friends. So she had a solution. "Hey," the boys didn't stop nickering so Fiona rose her voice. "HEY!" She yelled. Both boys stared wide eyed a the girl. "Picnic tomorrow at the treehouse. Bring some food. And be there at three." She and Cake turned to leave the castle when Gumball stopped her. "Wait, both of us?" He asked, secretly hoping no would be the answer but knowing it wasn't. "Yes, both of you." she said. "I'm bringing my guitar. Kay?" Marshall said as he hovered over to Fiona. "Sure. Be there. Both of you." With that she left.

"Whats this about?" Cake asked. Fiona's lips went into a pout. Oh no, she was about to rant. "Besides you Cake, my best friends are always fighting. So I am hoping to force quality time and bring friendship renewal so they can stop whining like little girls and get back to helping me punch stuff." She said. "Oh, I thought it was a date." Cake said. "What? No!" She yelled, cheeks red and ears hot. "Best friends!" Fiona pointed out. "Sure." Cake smiled. "Now, we just need to invite Flame Prince." She said.

Cake paused. Three princes, one Fiona. Pause. What could possibly go wrong?

Sorry guys, I know it is sort. I'll try and make it longer next time. R&R(I think that means read and reply O.o)


	3. Three Princes and a Picnic

Thanks you all so much for being so patient! Sorry its took so long. I had to visit my great grandmother in another state, she had colon surgery. She is fine now, my family is sure my great grandmothers are gonna outlive us all(one is eighty something and the other is 95)but while on her meds she was pretty loopy it wuz kinda funny. But yah, went to see my family so i'm sure you guys can understand how THAT is cuz their MY FAMILY! Then my other family came to visit us that next day and we didn't get home til 1 in the morning! 0.e *eye twitch* Then my shopoholic grandma drug me around Macy's for five hours! And I had high school orientation and learned all my classes are on opposite sides of the building! But hey, why complain? So anyway, enjoy!

The sun was shining in the land of Aaa, quite brightly that day. Of course in the case of Fiona's picnic with her bros this was not exactly the best thing in the world. Although she was glad it wasn't raining, she wasn't exactly ecstatic it was completely sunny that day. Due to the fact Marshall Lee was a vampire, he and sunlight didn't exactly go together very well. He did have gear for situations like this so Fiona went on with packing for the picnic with Cake.

"Basket." Cake called out from the list.

"Check!" Fiona said placing the basket in a pile.

"Blanket."

Fiona looked around vigorously, finally finding a suitable checkered blanket under a pile of boxes and promptly took it to the pile. "Check!"

"Sandwiches."

Fiona delicately placed all the sandwiches for the group in the basket and folded the red and white blanket over it, closing the basket lid. "Check!" She said with a smile. It was going to be a great day.

"Lets go, Fiona!" Cake said. Gumball rode in, precisely, at the time he was told to. He liked to be right on time, prompt and present. "Hey, Gumball!" Fiona shouted. The basket fit nicely in her hand. "What did ya bring for the picnic?" She asked. He held out a detailed cake, very beautiful. It was pink, of course, with white ribbon and careful detail. Small bubbles and other fancy looking designs decorated the cake. "Cake, look a the cake!" Fiona shouted. Gumball blushed, hoping fiona liked his work. He loved to bake.

"Fiona!" A voice said from behind her. Fiona jumped a bit, and socked Marshall in the arm. He laughed. His sun hat and gloves protecting him from the sun, not that his umbrella he was holding wouldn't do the trick it was just good to have backups. He held a bowl of fresh strawberries and cherries, although bright red a few had turned bleached white. Obviously Marshall couldn't help himself.

Flame Prince came in the distance. "Who invited him?" Gumball asked, a bit annoyed for some peculiar reason. "I did." Fi shrugged, then proceeding to wave and run the the firry prince. "Hi, Fiona." He said to the approaching Fiona, the boys following behind her. His cheerful smile urned into a frown. "I thought it was going to be just us." He said. "Oh, no I invited the entire gang. I thought it would be great for you to meet my other friends. So we can all, ya know, get to know each other and bond." As she said it, his smile returned.

"I brought you flowers." He said with a weak smile. He handed her a bundle of blackened flowers and ash. "But I accidentally burned them." The two boys chuckled after FP had shown Fi the remains of what was a bundle of pretty flowers. Fi elbowed Marshall in the ribs. "Hey! He laughed two!" The vampire harshly whispered as she then gave the same treatment to Gumball. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm. Flame Prince smiled. "I brought marshmallows." He said.

Marshall bit his lip, holding back the laugh that was coming. "Great! We'll roast them tonight!" She said. "Actually..." Flame Prince sadly revealed the blackened balls of fluff. The two boys snuck away before they died laughing just to have Fiona bring them back to kill them again.

The crew finally had settled their spot and was enjoying the wonderful day, well, Marshall was enjoying it as much as he could. Fiona brought out the sandwiches. "One for Cake." She said handing the cat her lunch. "One for Gumball," She said, giving the pink boy his food. "One for Marshall, hold the tomato." She said giving the vampire his meal. "You don't like tomato?" Gumball asked. Marshall shrugged. "They give me lucid dreams." Fiona took out two more sandwiches, sat one aside for herself and held out the other one to, "Flame Prince, here is yours."

Flame Prince looked shyly at the sandwich, as soon as his flames reached it it burned into ash. Fiona, using her back up, handed him an uncooked hot dog he was happy to grill to perfection with his flaming touch.

About the time they had finished eating, Marshall was playing his guitar and the gang were all chatting around. Fiona was glad her day had gone pretty much as planned.

"It sure is a nice day!" Fiona said looking o the clear blue sky. Flame Prince looked at her. "Yeah," he said dreamily. "Sure is." It took Fiona five seconds to notice Flame Prince looking at her. He quickly darted his head away and both blushed heavily.

Gumball, taking notice to the scene, was quick to alert Marshall of this newfound problem. "You see that." Gumball asked. Marshall noticed Fi and FP way to close for comfort. His eyes narrowed. "I don't trust that guy." Gumball said. Marshall's lips formed a sly smile. his fangs became quite prominent when he smiled. "Aw, Gummy, are you jealous?" He asked. The pink haired boy blushed and said back, "Of course not! I just don't think Fiona should hang around jerks like Ignitus!" Marshall giggled at the sight of Gumball's seething jealousy.

Fi and Flame Prince looked into each others eyes. His were charcoal black, but his flames sent off he shining of orange and white. Her eyes were like a sapphire that had been cut in half and placed were her eyes are. The leaned in, steadily and carefully. Almost close enough to where they could touch when, "Ow!" Fiona cried, holding her hand. Luckily it had not been burnt, just too close to he fire.

"Fiona!" Gumball shouted. "You burnt her!" He accused. "No, I didn't!" Flame Prince said, in a more sorry tone. "Yes, you did!" He yelled. "No! NO! I didn't just shut up! SUT UP!" He roared. "Gumball, Flame Prince, i'm fine! See?" Fiona tugged Gumball's arm back from Flame Prince, whose flames were getting to fired up. "I'm fine! Leave him alone! He didn't mean it! Just stop it!"

"I think they just forgot we were here." Marshall said to Cake. The feline sighed and the anger continued. "Why are you always defending him?" Gumball asked. "Why are you always trying to accuse him of being a dangerous monster?" Fiona screamed. "Why are you talking about him like he isn't even here?" Marshall asked, floating over to where he friends argued. Cake looked at Flame Prince, who was standing very close to Fiona, and narrowed her eyes. Marshall understood the situation. Flame Prince and Gumball both liked Fiona, but Fiona seemed to be leaning to Flame Prince. Flame Prince was a bit dangerous with his uncontrollable power, making Cake not think he was safe enough to be hanging around Fiona. As for himself, he was just enjoying the whole show. This Flame Prince guy was pretty cool, well, not COOL in THAT sense but still none the less cool. For some reason he felt a bit warm when someone else got near Fiona, like his ears were burning and a deep hole stuck itself in his hear and filled it with hate. Could it be? Could he like Fiona more than just his "bro"?

"He's dangerous!" Gumball yelled. It took that scream of terror from Gumball to make Marshall come back to reality and take in the situation. Fiona was tossed aside and now it was prince to prince. "You wanna see dangerous?" Flame Prince asked. "Well then, let me turn up the heat!" Suddenly, everything went white and Marshall felt his face get really hot. Sunlight, it felt like sunlight. His entire body felt as if it were on fire. Slowly roasting him alive, like a cut that someone poured lemon juice all over but worse. It felt like death.

"STOP!" He heard Fiona scream. It seemed so real, but he swore he saw the sky and Fiona cradling his head in her lap. "Marshall! Wake up!" She screamed. Suddenly, air returned to him, and he took in a deep gasp and sat up rather hastily. "I'm sorry...I didn't me-" Flame Prince was interrupted by Gumball. "You never mean to! It's never your fault, is it? It i always just an accident and your sorry for losing your temper! Your just sorry! Always sorry!" Gumball ranted, "What happens if it get worse, huh? What if you _do _burn Fiona? what if you killed Marshall? How much will you be sorry then when yo can't take it back? Your just a danger to us all!" He screamed. It seemed silence was the only answer. The entire gang was quite shocked. "Wow, Blowpop. Didn't know you had that in you. I know your crazy, but to talk smack to flame Prince that takes some serious gumballs." Marshall joked. "Fine. I'm leaving." Flame Prince said. "No, wait!" A blonde girl in a blue skit cased after him.

"I wanna walk home with you. Is that okay?" She said. Her cheeks were a bit red, he couldn't tell if that was from his fire or the fact she might actually be blushing! Marshall felt that feeling again, and Gumball looked as if he were about to explode at any moment. "I would love that." He said, eyes sparkling. "I think we lost." Marshall said. "What do you mean?" Gumball asked. "I just think we lost for some reason." He said. He noticed the saddened expression on Gumball's face. "We can always have a rematch though." Marshall said smirking, "So what do you say, Bubba? Keep apart Flame Prince and Fiona? A temporary alliance?" He said. Gumball smirked as well, wow, he felt like a bad boy and liked it! For a moment he felt as if he were cool like Marshall! Is this how he feels? I like it! Gumball's thoughts rang out. The two boys took refuge behind a bush, perfect for spying. "Yes, for Fiona!" Gumball said. "For fun!" Marshall joked, although Gumball didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did.

"You need a sense of humor, stat, Blowpop." Marshall said. "I'm plenty funny!" Gumball whined. "You? Mr. Squeaky-Clean-Charity-Prince-Scientist-Man? All you do is science projects and royally boring work. Trying your best to keep your nose clean. Have you ever broken a rule once in your life? At all? Ever?! Gumball, heard Fiona giggle. "Did you see that?!" He said, grabbing Marshall's shoulders. "They could be talking about us!" He complained. "Dude, get your hands off me." Marshall said angerily. "They could be talking about anything!" He yelled, advancing on Marshall. "I said get off me!" Marshall screamed. Suddenly the boys were in a wrestling match. Flame Prince, hearing grunts and pounding, turned his head to the bush and noticed the boy's odd behavior and turned to Fiona. "So are they like a thing?" He asked. Fiona looked to see the boy's behind bush wrestling each other to the ground. She sighed, "I really wonder about them sometimes."

Fiona and Flame Prince were walking down the moonlight path. Laughing and smiling. Telling stories and enjoying each others company. Fiona remembered what Cake had said about the tiers, she still didn't understand what the fifteenth tier was, and although FP didn't have a horn or fifteen feet of stomach, he did have hands and lips. Yet those seemed forbidden to her. Like romeo and juliet, they seemed to be destined to never be lovers. The darkness let him be fully illuminated, he was gorgeous.

She was beautiful. So innocent, yet strong. He just didn't know how to tell her how he felt. He felt even hotter, and clumsier, whenever she was near. Like she was perfect, and he was just a spark. He wanted so bad to hod her, to touch her hair, grasp her hand, kiss her lips. But he knew he couldn't even get near her without he possibility of hurting or even killing her. He really was a danger to her.

"Flame Prince." Fiona said, almost a whisper. "Yeah?" He said, surprised at his own voice. Her words calmed him once again making him more comfortable, "What Gumball said. It was not true." He felt her words betray him. "No. He was right. I am a danger to you." He said. "Not that." She said. He looked t her, a bit disappointed. So he was a danger. Maybe he needed to hear it from her. For some reason it made him...angry. "Oh, of course not. Of course, I am a danger, but that isn't the issue now is it?" He said bitterly. "What?" Fiona said, a bit offended. "Gumball, Marshall, and Cake. There just like very other person out there! Even my own mother thinks i'm evil! They all hate me, just cause I have power, because they don't understand me! They hate me because they fear me! So the shun me, lock me away in a box for safe keeping! And you," how he said "you" was with a true uncontrollable look of hatred and anger, "You're just like the rest of them!" He roared. "I was going to say you aren't a monster, Ignitus! But I can see thats not the true case here is it." She said, walking away. "I never excused you!" He said between his teeth. Fiona paused, turing around. "Excuse me?" She said, laughing a bit. Not the ha ha laugh, the not funny laugh but you laugh anyway because your caught off guard and you don't know how else to explain it but you laugh anyway kinda laugh. "You heard me. I didn't dismiss you." He formed a flame in his hand. "And you're not going anywhere." He said, crazily.

"I am leaving, you jerk." She said, walking away. "Did I stutter?" Flame Prince said. "I said you are not going _ANYWHERE_!" He screamed, letting he fire rise. Fiona drew her sword. Flame Prince eyed Fiona. "So, you really do think I am just like one of your little monsters. You can just draw your sword and take me down." He laughed a bit, a sort, small psychotic laugh. "I hate to break it to you, sweetie. But i'm not like your other monsters. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and I know your _every move_!" He said, almost demonically. Fiona narrowed her eyes. "You psycho." She said softly but bitterly, she hadn't meant to say it aloud. "_What did you call me_?!" He screamed. He used his flames to aim directly at her, with noting else to do Fiona ran for her life. Dodging the fire balls thrown at her. She found a safe refuge behind a brick building, at lest she hoped it was brick or just sturdy enough to withstand his attacks."Whats the matter Fiona?" He said, laughing insanely. "Can't stand the heat?!" He roared full out laughing like an insane serial killer. "_No one understands. No one at all! Your just like the rest of them! And you deserve to die! You deserve to know how it feels to be locked away and called a monster! To be called evil, psychotic, and a danger! No one understands! Especially you!" _After throwing a few more fire balls, Flame Prince finally stopped to catch his breath. "Especially..you...no..one...understand-me...no-one." He caught his breath, almost in tears. "I thought for sure you were different. For sure, you would understand. I was wrong. You think i'm a monster like everybody else. Everybody." He feel to his knees. Fiona stood over him, sword in hand. She was going to kill him. Right then and there. It seemed impossible, like wishful thinking or over imagining, but she put her sword back and said, 'If your done being a jerk, I would still like to walk with you." She said.

He stopped. Did she really just say that? Fiona smiled. He tried, but couldn't. "No." He said. Fiona stood back a bit, shocked. He stood up, looking insane. "You don't really care. Just like every other hypocrite. I don't want your friggin sympathy. I don't want your lies! You're just like the rest of them!" HE screamed and slapped her across the face. Well, he would have. If Marshall didn't step in. Gumaball gaped behind the bush they were hiding in, still wondering when Marshall jumped in to save Fiona. Fiona, on the ground, looked up at the vampire who saved her. Flame Prince was surprised, shocked, and suddenly felt an odd sensation. Not guilt, not hatred, not anger. Fear. For what seemed like the first time in his life he felt true fear. Marshall braved against the flames that didn't even phase him. The night made him strong. His eyes glowed bright blood red agains the pale darkness and moonlight. FP's hand was in a tight grip from Marshall. Ignitus looked in Marshall's eyes and barley managed a gasp. "You-you're the-the-the...Prince of the Nightosphere." He said. FP knew Marshall was a vampire, and had been called the Vampire Prince. But his eyes gave it away, the crimson that drove fear into his enemies' souls. Marshall was far more powerful than he let on. "First, you're never going to go near Fiona ever again." The vampire said, his grip now tighter making Flame Prince wince. "If you do, I will come back and break you. Second, you are going to apologize right now to Fiona." The Night Prince's grip suddenly tighter, forcing Ignitus on his knees. "Ah! I"m SORRY Fiona!" He screamed out in pain. "Now third, you're gonna go home and never come back. And i'm gonna make a guest appearance in your nightmares tonight. You'll fear me, you'll hate me. I don't care. But if you ever try and touch her again I will make sure you only live long enough to REALLY regret that decision." Marshall, with a grim expression on his face, waited to watch the prince struggle against the pain until he was fully satisfied and finally realized his grip on the prince of fire, and watch him run.

Gumball helped a very speechless Fiona to her feet. "You okay?" Gumball asked. "Yeah." She said, rubbing her head. Suddenly she found her voice again, "Wait, were you two watching us the entire time?!" She yelled. Gumball blushed and held up his hands. "It's isn't like that!" He said. "And what? You were just gonna wait to jump in AFTER he threw all those fireballs at me?!" Fiona kept yelling and kept making Gumball even more flustered. Marshall just watched as the fire disappeared from view. Fiona, noticing Marshall's silence, paused. Gumball looked to the silent vampire. For once he looked serious. He also looked...scary. Fiona felt as if this were a whole other Marshall. A true dark prince. But who was the real Marshall Lee? Her funny sarcastic vampire friend, or this dark and serious man with evil resting in his eyes. Truly, he could rive fear into anything with that look. The way Ignitus reacted. It was like Marshall wasn't even human. Well, of course he wasn't, but it was like he was...possessed. He looked at Fiona, her cheeks went red. Her heart beat fast. Was he going to turn on her? He parted his lips. With the moonlight shinning on his jet black hair, the way his red eyes gleamed, he looked like an irresistible sexy vampire. Seductive, dark, and oh so right at being wrong. "You know Fiona," He started to say. He didn't even sound like himself anymore. Like he was no longer talking but the demon inside him. "Dumbfounded isn't a good look on you. You not blabbering is quite out of character." He smirked. Fiona, of course, then went into a rant. "What? Hey! I do not blabber! I am not just a stupid little princess that needs to be saved I can take care of myself." Marshall advanced on her. She paused, once again lost for words at his suddenly seductive nature. His eyes made everything seem right. His nose was against her own and he was so close. Everything was right there, His lips, right in front of her own. "Flustered again I see. Am I really so beautiful now that you've seen a fraction of my true power you can no longer resist me?" He said. Fiona's cheeks went red. "Uhhh..." she found her words and once again went on ranting, pushing him away. The vampire returned to his old joker self and Gumball was trying to "be a noble leader" and suggest they all get to bed but of course didn't listen until it was far late. Everything seemed normal, but Fiona couldn't help think that the scary figure that saved her was the real Marshall. If it was, could he be just as dangerous as Ignitus? She looked at the boys, fighting once again. Gumball attempting to be a mature and Marshall not even trying. She smiled. For now, everything was jut how she wanted it. And for now, it would stay that way. Three Princes, a picnic, one girl, and some free time. This is what happens when you throw all that into one day.


	4. Mommy Meltdown

Me reading my own story(yeah I do this) at the part where Marshall is extremely bad $#.

Me: That's right Marshall defend your woman!

Gumball and FP: Hey, SkullCandy, we need to talk.

Me looking behind to see two angry princes.

Me: eep! Marshall SAVE ME!

Marshall: Calm down, geez.

Me: Don't be rude! I'll punish you!

Marshall: I'll just use my sexy vampire powers on you.

Me: Well...IM GONNA TELL UR MOMMY YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING WITH MORTALS!

Marshall: No! Please don't do that!

Me: (Insanely laughing)Too late!

Marshall falls to knees

Marshall: my life is over.

Me: Oh, I feel bad now. SORRY!

Marshall: Its too late now!

Me: I know! But she had to show up eventually right? This is the story of how ou almost died.

Marshall: I am dead.

Me: 0-0...why do you have to make a sarcastic remark after anything I say, it makes me look stupid.

Marshall: You are stupid.

me crying in corner

Marshall: 0.o? sry?

Me: WHY R U SOO MEAN! (gets back on computer) Whatever, I have to message my people anyway. The fans await.

Marshall: What fans?

me giving death stare. Marshall shutting up.

Me: Anyway, sorry guys school is starting soon so I wont b as consistent with posting new chapters but I will try my best.

Marshall: So basically she's telling you guys she fails and will post once every other year.

Me: NO! Marshall Lee I am going to bring you back to life, kill you, and bring you back just so I can kill you again! I don't care how hot you are your an $#hole and I will now torture you!

Marshall: ...so you wanna make out now?

Me: YES(me gusta face)

Marshall sat on his very uncomfortable red couch. He strummed the strings on his guitar and sat around the house. Laziness was not something he drove to do for it had no pleasure. It only made him tired and cranky as well as it being boring. But he couldn't talk to anyone. Not after last night. He had only shown barley even a fraction of his powers, and yet it drove utter fear into them all. How? All he had done was give Ignitus a squeeze of the wrist. Somehow it scared him. Was he really so terrifying that Fiona couldn't even look him in the eye? Fiona. He'd scared her too. That was the real reason he was beating himself up. Everything, his love, his entertainment, his excitement, his pleasure, all he did went back to the core of Fiona.

As a mortal, Fiona had no connection to the Nightosphere like he did. A prince has to marry a princess. When your an immortal thousand year vampire and future ruler of the Nightosphere, expectations of a princess included more than land, money, and titles but also being immortal like himself. His mother always hated humans. She never truly loved him either. He never knew his father. But if he did he probably wouldn't like him either. Gumball, even though he wasn't fully human, he didn't much care for him. Ignitus would most likely hate or fear him now. Everyone he meet seemed to hate him in some way. Except Fiona. Even though Cake seemed to like him enough, she often feared him. But Fiona never really gave it a second thought that the guy she was playing video games with was a vampire. Now she would, and it was all Flame Prince's fault! But then again, it was really all _his _fault, wasn't it. Hamba, his stuffed bear, was the only thing that ever made him feel like he had someone to talk to that was perfect.

It was funny, he story behind Hamba. Or rather the reason he loved her so much. Fiona was his new beloved. He had to protect her, as long as he kept his true power at bay he could be with her as friends until she died. Until she died...wow. Dying is the reason Marshall stopped hanging with mortals in the firs place. At a young age he was taught to hate mortals. As he got older, he became exposed to them and decided he liked them. It was the start to him and his mother's now very complicated relationship. So he became friends with mortal humans and was soon able to keep his bloodlust from interfering with his relationships. But one thing he didn't quite expect ruined everything. They grew up and later died. So he started making immortal friends, like himself, out of his own fear of losing those he cared for.

It was how he really got to know Ashley. Because of her wizard powers, she was powerful and although almost immortal she wasn't indestructible. But neither was he. She wouldn't live a thousand years like he had but she would most definitely reach the hundreds. Vampires live for a few centuries but most are eventually killed or die from the extreme old age. So he wasn't "immortal" in the sense but he was very powerful and lived for quite a long time.

Vampire legends are quite odd. They don't sparkle. No offense to Stephanie Meyer, but how did she even think of that?! Edward Cullen is too whiny, he gives vampires like himself bad names. At least some of the Cullen family like Alice were awesome enough to act vampirish. He didn't quite know why he had thought of Twilight, he had read the books and actually enjoyed them. But the point was untrue vampire legends! They don't live forever, just a really long time. No, crosses and "holy water" would not kill a vampire! Garlic does take effect on vampires. Sunlight would kill him most definitely. He could turn into a bat, but also other things like a wolf and a shadow beat that resembled much of a giant black octopus. A wooden stake to the heart would kill anything, silver is better though. Like most vampires, his mother drinks blood. He chose to drink the color red instead, although it isn't as filling. At a younger age, his bloodlust was the worst of any vampire. He's slaughter anything to satisfy his thirst. Later, he became less of a monster and more of a...human.

He almost hated admitting it, but often times he acted as if he were human. He almost enjoyed it. Living forever doesn't exactly mean eternal happiness. Even if forever was a few centuries, it was still very long.

As he sat alone in his worries, he hoped the door would knock. Then, like his imagination played it out, a soft knock came at the door. He rushed to answer it, and it was indeed Fiona! "I'm sorry, Fi." He said. "For what? You saved me Marshall. I love you." Before he knew it their lips were touching. At then the real knock on the door came. His imaginary world was far better then the real one, but perhaps Fiona really would be at the door. Maybe she wouldn't be was forgiving or as physical, he smiled at the thought, but at least she'd be there with him. He opened the door, but wasn't as pleased with the woman standing there as he hoped he'd be.

The woman in a sharp business suit, dagger like eyes, and a frown for a smile appeared on the doorstep of he home of Marshall Lee. "Mom? what are you doing here?" He asked, rather shocked. Was his mind still playing with him, cause this is not the world he wanted. He tried to picture Fiona standing there with no such luck. "Quite rude my son. Are you not even going to invite your own mother inside your home after her long journey just for you?" She asked bitterly, as normal. Vampires didn't need to be invite in, it was just courteous to be invited. "Yeah, sure." He said, making room for her to come through the doorstep. "So exactly why are you here?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "A mother can't visit her only son because she misses him?" His mother asked, faking a pained expression as she sat on his uncomfortable red couch.

Marshall crossed his arms and raised a brow. His mother sighed. "Alright, Marshall. I know I haven't been the mother you always wanted." She stared, Marshall already felt uncomfortable and awkward. "But, I need you to come home." She said. "I am home. Aaa is my home." Marshall said in a matter of fact tone. "No, I mean your real home, Marshall." She said, a hint of actual caring in her voice. "What do you mean, Aaa is my home." He said bitterly. "Not it isn't. You belong in the Nightosphere-" Marshall interjected in her persuasion, "NO! I don't belong there!" He said. "Marshall, you are acting like a child." She said. "I'm a thousand years old, mom!" He pointed out. "Exactly!" She snapped. It was quiet for a split second. "I was just about your age when I took over as queen. Your grandfather was killed rather suddenly and I was all that was left." Silence. "You are all that is left of the royals, Marshall. I have let you carry on long enough with your foolish fun with living with mortals." Marshall stopped her. "It isn't foolish! I like it here!" He screamed. "You have a duty to rule the Nightosphere! Weather you like it or not you will be king one day and rule the night as I have. I can't let you rule a kingdom you know nothing about nor have any idea how to rule! Now, it is time to quiet this ridiculous child like behavior and be a big boy and come home!" His mother commanded. "That is not a request, it is an order." She finished. "Yeah, well you don't give me orders anymore." He said.

His mother, a bit taken back, tried to say something else but was cut off. "You can go back to the Nightosphere without me. But i'm staying right here with my friends." He said. She laughed a bit. "Friends? Ha! Marshall, my child. Do you really think you have any friends? You are a vampire! Heir to the Nightosphere for Globs sake! What mortal fools could ever love you?" She said. Marshall didn't want to admit how much that stung. "Do you really hate me that much, mother?" He asked bitterly. She couldn't answer, she didn't know how. "Yeah, FYI mom, I DO have friends. And yeah, they ARE mortal. And yes, they DO know who I really am. Gumball, Cake, and Fiona are the fools that love me. Guess you wouldn't know how that feels do you? Well, I love them back. I would do anything for them. I am not the evil person you keep wanting me to be! Get over it! I am not going to rule your precious kingdom so find another son and love him! Because guess what, you already ruined this one." Silence. "You know the way out." He said, as he left her there in his home to think only one thing over and over. "Glob, what have I done?"


	5. Return of the Psycho Jerk

^^^ Me reading comments. "OMG! People love me!" Marshall standing over shoulder. "Um, actually they love your writing, they could care less about you." Me scowling. "I see you have not learned your lesson the last time." Marshall smirk. "I thought you forgave me." Me blushing. "So yeah, sorry guys it was my first week of high school and i was hectic! I had essays,, repots, presentations, and all this crap! I is in all advanced classes so my teachers "expect more". Urg! So I barley got sleep. So i'll have to write on my weekends, yes on weekends. I'm doing this for you guys! Love ya'll! R&R now onward with the story!^^^

Marshall studied his door from his uncomfortable red couch. His mother's visit had struck him hard. He was confused on weather he should be sad after what he had said and ashamed of what he'd done or pleased with himself. True, it was quite enjoyable to finally say all the things he'd written in his songs to her face, but for some odd reason he felt a pressure that kinda burnt in his heart. As if a giant bee stung him in he chest.

He had told himself how glad he was she was gone. Secretly, he wanted his mommy to come back. He never had the luxury of hugs and kisses or a mothers soothing lullaby. His childhood was filled with discipline, hardship, and nightmares. There was a time, when he was hundreds of years younger, when he might have believed his mother actually cares for him in a motherly way deep down inside. But a grudge you nurse for nearly a thousand years, well, it doesn't just disappear overnight. It would take time to heal the damage that had been done. This was time Marshall wasn't willing to spend.

It was times like this he wished Hamba were still with him. She always listened to him, never talked back. She was his best friend. Then Ashley sold her to a warlock. It wasn't that Marshall wasn't willing to hunt down that warlock and get Hamba back, but two things pinned him down. One, word would spread about Marshall Lee and his "teddy bear". As the prince of darkness, this was not a popular image he wished to uphold. Two, warlocks and witches have a feud with vampires. He honestly didn't know who had taken Hamba, but even if he did it would be a challenge to get her back, even with his powers. When an angry Flame Prince is beating up his girl, then his powers are easy to use. Anger clouds judgement as well as weakens power to those of a cooler mind. This is why vampires have their seductive nature, so they can use their powers properly. A human sized fireball with anger management issues is gonna be easier to defeat. A warlock, however, would be smarter and use his powers more precisely.

He wouldn't even have this issue if he'd never gone out with Ashley. They were young when they first started dating. It was puppy love, the honeymoon stage. They moved in together and he thought after a while if this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Well, her life. Vampires live longer than wizards, who live to a a few hundred years old. Then they settled in. At this stage they started to take each other for granted, after this happens the next stage in the relationship is inevitable. Breakup. True, their's was more dramatic than some, but it had to be done. Ashley was abusive, sexist, and a complete psycho jerk!

As Marshall let his subconscious bathe in hared for a few minutes he tired cooling his mind with thoughts of those he actually cared for. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an irresistible personality. He remembered when they first meet. He had kicked her out of her won home, it was his but at the same time it wasn't. She had hated him at first. It was hard to believe how long ago that was.

Fiona wasn't his only friend. Cake had been scared of him at first, but later warmed up to him. Although she hates it when he scares her, she forgives him eventually.

Marshall stared to smile. Memories, it seemed, was all he had left. Gumball. Now, he'd known the royal family for quite some time. He knew Bubba's great grandmother's great grandmother. He had meet Gumball when he was only a child, six at the most. He always hated him for being so scary and obnoxious. It was wried, he could swear he looked upset when he told the boy he was leaving for a trip and might not come back for a long time. Now days the boys were friends with a complicated relationship. They hated yet cared for one another. Fiona seemed to be something they agreed on, so friends is what they stayed.

Flame Prince was kinda cool. He liked some of him, but is psychotic anger issues were a deal breaker. No guy who slaps Fiona and tries to kill her could ever be friends with him. For that, Ignitus was never allowed in his presence. He had promised Fiona he wouldn't attack/ kill FP if he ever saw him again. It wasn't like he could hunt the father of fire down and kill him, he'd die before he walked thorough the front door. So a promise was a promise, at least, for Fiona it was.

A sixth sense burned into Marshall's skull. Someone was at the door, and ad been there for a long time. Mommy? He felt a bit of hope, and the back of his mind wishing it wasn't. Fiona, hopefully. Those where his options. Either there was no one or it was one of the girls. He opened the door and honestly had no idea what to possibly say, if he could.

"Marshall!" A girl with white hair down her back shrieked as she hugged tightly onto the vampire. It was a bit awkward as she was basically suffocating him wither her cleavage. Marshall tried to pull her off with no avail. "I'm so sorry I left you! Could you ever forgive me? I promise, i'll never leave you alone again!" Her voice cheerfully shouted.

Finally being able to pull the girl off him enough to breathe he replied to the entire fiasco. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" A muffled voice asked. "I couldn't leave you, could I? So I came back for you!" The wizard cried. "Ashley, I can't breathe." He said. Se automatically released him. "Sorry! You aren't still mad, are you?" She asked. He gasped for air, looking in her eyes The black holes were gleeful and happy. It was like she was sorry and ha missed him. Her smile was...cute. She looked presentable, like she thought about how she was going to show up. She had on tight clothes and looked like a more advanced wizard as well. Her outfit was complete and hole free, her hair was longer and better kept. She looked nice. Honestly, she looked hot.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I was totally wrong, and a psycho jerk. Could you ever forgive me?" She asked, suddenly a dulled sense and misty feeling came into play. She slowly advanced on the very confused vampire. Even though he was the sexy vampire prince, he was still a boy and she was still a girl wearing a sexy outfit. "Please, Marshall. I'll do anything. Just say you'll forgive me." He backed up a bit but her body advanced on him. Her hand smoothed over his chest, and slung around his shoulder. The other went behind him and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Forgive me. I'll do anything you want." She said. He could get arrested for what he was thinking. "Uh." He said dumbfounded as he blushed. Before he knew it, they had fallen on his couch and she was still in pursuit of him. "Oh, Marshall." She said.

The uncomfortable red couch, famous for awkward moments. This was another memory. Ashley was now running her fingers through his hair and she was edging closer to him. Did she really mean it? Could it be that fate wanted this to happen? It seemed like a dream, which was odd since he only dreamt if he had tomatoes which he stays away from since his dreams usually end up like this. But this WAS reality. He could smell her perfume as her arms wrapped around him. He could feel her skin against his own, so warm. She was real, real and warm. Her body lowered itself onto his. Her lips, so close. He could almost taste them. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with the words she had said. Trueness. She was telling the truth, it seemed obvious. But one thing about Ashley was she wasn't completely honest. But there was a way to know.

Before he knew it, her lips were against his. He kissed back, letting her emotions fill him. Letting her thoughts enter his own. She softly pulled away and smiled. Then she paused, a bit struck. Marshall had dipped his head down, his hair shades his eyes, but his smile showed. It wasn't her smile of joy. It was a smile of insanity. Dear Glob, what was he going to do? He started to laugh in a psychotic manor. She shied away. "Marshall?" He paused, still insane. "I really thought you had changed, Ashley." He said, her eyes suddenly fearful. In all the years she had known him, he never looked liked this. At first it seemed easy to subdue him, and him being a vampire in all made it hard for anyone to subdue HIM. He looked so pathetic. Surprisingly, a thousand years of life and he had never been laid, but that might have come to an end tonight. "Marshall. I...you are scaring me." She said, laughed again, revealing his blood-lusted eyes. "You-you'll just never change will you? You'll always be a liar, you'll always try to take advantage of me, and you'll always be a psycho jerk!" He shrieked.

No. It wasn't true! Inside it may have been at first. But in her heart, she did truly love him. She loved him! "I love you." She said exasperated. She had meant to keep that to herself. "Get off of me." He said bitterly. She tried to lean in, kiss him again, but he shoved her off. She laid on he floor, in utter confusion and shock. "Marshall..why?" She whispered. "You taste of evil." He said blankly. She paused. For a moment she was fearful. Then, fear was replaced by anger. "What do you mean?" She asked darkly.

Marshall's eyes glowed a bright red as he looked into her black ones. She backed down again, he had put her in her place and was going to make sure she stayed there if not pushed her lower. "Evil. Inside it grows in you like a seed. But that," he made an expression on his face as if he had tasted something appalling, "taste! It was pure evil. And I should know." He said darker than she ever could. Fear, once again drove into her soul. "I don't know who you are handing around, Ashley. But whoever it is is very dangerous and dark. There is evil in you world, and them there is evil in MINE. The two are completely different." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I have seen things that would haunt you every second of the day, you wouldn't ever be able to stand looking at the dark, not like the light could ever save you. It would slowly eat at you until you went insane. And that is just the beginning. This evil I taste on you, he understands. Trust me, you don't want too for you never can. Ashley..." silence. "It will kill you."

Ashley, in complete horror, pushed Marshall away. He stood over her and laughed. "Pathetic." He said. She shot an angry glance at him. "Say what you will! But I wasn't lying. You-your just like any evil I have ever seen-" Marshall interrupted her. "No, not really. Because, you see Ashley, I am far worse than anything you have ever seen. I ca do things you couldn't even imagine in you r darkest nightmares." He said, so irresistible. She didn't know weather to run screaming, fight back, or kiss him and never stop. "You'll pay one day. I am not evil." She said bitterly. He laughed. "Stay away from Aaa, because I am protecting it." He said. She laughed his time, short and brief. As if she didn't believe it. "You? Protect Aaa? What could you possibly want with Aaa thats worth protecting?" She laughed harder this time, his smile turned into a frown. Suddenly she stopped laughing. "There is someone else." She realized, she said it with a mix of fear and sadness. "Yes. There is someone else." He said. She hardened her heart.

Her turn to be insane. "You fell for someone else?" She asked, trying to fake a smile that turned insane. "Oh, Ashley. Is it that painful for you? To know I have affections for someone else?" He gibed. Ashley shook in anger. "Yes, it is true. Ashley...you've been replaced." He said. "No!' She shrieked. She looked up at him. "It isn't too late. You can still love me." She said, trying to be sexy. "No." He said. "Fine!" She screamed, standing up. She walked to the door. "But know this, Marshall Lee Abadeer. You will rue the day you ever rejected me! I will make you pay, one way or another!" She screamed, then used her powers and disappeared.

Marshall plopped on the couch. Glad that was over! His mind said. He looked at the door one more time. What other surprise visitors would come? What other trouble would they bring? He sighed and let himself lay his entire body on the uncomfortable red couch. He thought of Fiona. Did he truly love her? His closed his eyes and drifted. for the first time in five hundred years he dreamed. He dreamt of Fiona and the hopeful thoughts of the future.


	6. Fiona, a Warlock, and a Hamba

{{{ Hey ya'll! Did ya miss me?! Marshall enters, "No, they missed me!" glares at him. glares back. Marshall suddenly shirtless. "K, I 4give u."

So high school is a lot of work my peps but don't worry, SkullCandy is gonna make time 4 u! I love u all so much I wish I could hug each and every one of u! So, although it is a MarshallxFiona fic i will hav other paring such as FlamePrince/IgnitusxFiona and GumballxFiona but THAT IS IT! No GumballxMarshall nor IgnitusXMArshall nor GumballxIgnitus! Just being legit here. I think the fic is gonna b 20 chapters + epilogue as well as an after story that i will most likely make a one shot. Just somthin 2 look 4 kk my peppl. Sorry it took so long. I on;y have weekneds to write. On Friday i went to a roller rink with friends it wuz so fun! I fell so many times so I am very sore and tired. Plus some weird guy kept hitting on me and trying to get up on me, i was pissed. Don't worry, i didn't kill him so dont freak.I will dedicate my weekends to fanfic but I hav school to so keep in mind i make a new chapter weekly. Now, onward with the story! :3}}}

Gob, how he loathed it. A sunny day. As a vampire, sunlight was a big no no. But he hated it also since Fiona would take this opportunity to adventure with Cake and..Prince Gumball. The sun did take everything from him.

Now, Marshall never said he hated Gumball. Bubba was his friend after all. Just they weren't best friends forever. It wasn't like he planed on bromance anytime soon with Blowpop anyway. Actually, even romance was far from his mind..most of the time. But there were occasions romantic thoughts of actual feeling dared stray in his path. It seemed Fiona could trigger this rather easily. He didn't know why, but he felt inexplicably attracted to her.

Ashley's visit yesterday shook him quite hard. He wasn't very pleased to see her anyhow and the reunion hadn't been that great. At first she acted like the total package. Her hair, finally, that single strand in her face was reduced to a much simpler bang and the rest of her hair was much thicker although it was in similar style. Her eyes seemed loving and caring. Her outfit..wow. She was totally hot and her demeanor was rather sexy. At first she seemed in love and was all over him. He smirked at the thought. He had been used to that after a thousand years of vampirism. Then she went back to the psychotic jerk he knew and hated.

The real thing that made him uneasy as he sat on his lumpy red couch, was her smell. How could he not have noticed that stench as soon as she walked through that door? Was it he was so shocked by her presence? No, he should have been able to smell i before he even opened the door. She hadn't clocked it? She hadn't even realized it. Then a terrible thought griped the back of his mind. Your becoming human, Marshall. I'm so disappointed in you. "M-m-mom?" He called out through the darkness.

He looked around. Seeing nothing, be buried his head in his hands. "I'm gong insane." He said. You must be to ever think we were ever friends! "Bubba?!" Marshall asked, a little angered the pink boy entered his liar. Fiona is mine, demon. You can't even protect her from a little sun! Whats the matter? Can't stand the heat? "Ignitus!" He roared suddenly, tossing he couch to its side. "Where are you?" He hissed.

Silence. hat dead silence when you hear every little thing in the world but the sound you want to hear. Marshall let out air as he fell to his knees. "I'm not insane. I'm not!" He tried reassuring himself. He looked out the window. Nice day for a walk, he thought, and I know just where to go.

"Fiona?" Cake called out. "Hey, Cake." Fiona said, a little depressed. "Whats wrong, Fiona? You look a little down?" Cake asked. Fiona was lying face down on the floor. "I'm fine." She said. "Mhm. I can't belie you'd lie to your own sister." Cake replied. Fiona sighed. "I think i'm sick!" She rolled over, looking healthy but tired. "My stomach feels all light and queasy, my head is jumbled up inside, my heart feels like its pumping a thousand beasts per second! GOB, Cake! What is this?!" Fiona shouted. Cake giggled. "I think you have a crush!" Cake said. "WHAT?!" Fiona screamed. "So who is it? Gumball?" Cake asked Fiona blushed. "I don't know what your talking about." She said. Cake smiled. "So it is Gumball!" She shouted gleefully. Gumball was a great guy, Fiona deserved a prince. "It isn't Gumball, I think. My heart feels...hot." Fiona explained. "Ignitus?" Cake asked, kinda hoping it wasn't. "I'm not sure?" Fiona said honestly. "Who else is there? Marshall Lee?!" Cake joked. Seeing Fiona blush se stopped laughing. "Oh, Fiona. It isn't Marshall is it? I thought you two were just friends." Cake asked. "WE ARE!" Fiona yelled. Cake sighed. "Wanna play Card Wars?" Cake asked hopefully. Fiona looked up from the floor, looking much more like herself. "No offense, Cake. But you really shouldn't play that game."

Cake, already setting up the game, looked at Fiona questionably. "What do you mean?" She asked. "It does things to your head, man!" She yelled. Cake made a pft sound and waved it off. "I think I can handle a game of cards!" She said. Fiona sighed. "I rally don't think-" She began. "Play the game!" Cake shouted, throwing some object above Fiona's head and making a hole in the roof. Out of no where a horrid cry of pain echoed in the ceiling.

Suddenly a boy's body fell from the rafters and landed at the girl's feet. He was clutching his arm and made a sound as if he was sucking air in really fast. "Marshall!" Fiona cried out, helping the vampire to his feet. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I think so." He lied. "Here let me see." She said, reaching for the arm he was holding so tightly. Marshall reluctantly let her have it for he knew she'd get what she wanted eventually so why waste time on the inevitable? She saw a place on his arm that looked red instead of pale skin, it looked as if FP had grabbed his am and pulled hard. "Ah!" He shouted. LIke magic it began to heal itself. Fiona gasped. "Does-does it hurt?" She asked. MArshall kinda smiled as they sat on the couch together. "Yeah, a little." He said honestly. "Good!" Fiona shouted. "What?" Marshall asked, confused.

"Just how long have you been spying on me?!" She yelled. "I honestly just came in when Cake had tried to throw that chair at me!" He said. "How often do you visit?" Cake asked. Marshall smirked. "Don't get your fur in a twist, Cake. Besides, it isn't like I sneak in your bathrooms while your showering or anything." He said. Fiona blushed furiously. She still hadn't told Marshall she had seen him without his clothes on when the snuck in his closet. His arm had fully healed. He frowned. "Ow." He said silently. "What is wrong now?" Fiona asked. Marshall sighed. "My arm healed wrong. It is out of place." He said. "Do we need to take you to the Candy Kingdom and-"before Cake finished Marshall had already grabbed his arm and with brute force twisted it and created a snapping sound. "AH!" He screamed and hunched over.

"What happened?!" Fiona screamed. "I had to re-break my arm so it can heal right." He said gasping as his vampire traits took over. He looked into space and his eyes went bright red, glowing with vampire lust. He gasped for air, but didn't blink. He was in pain, and Fiona was powerless to stop it.

Finally, the cried of torture ended and the vampire laid back on the couch, exhausted. "That was kinda scary." Fiona said. Marshall kinda laughed, so tired like. "Yeah." He said. "Do you really feel that much pain?" Cake asked. "Just because i'm a vampire does not mean i'm the complete immortal. I'm not Gob." He said. "Really?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, I feel pain more than you'd think. Vampires live a long time but not forever, and we can die. Were more advanced, the term immortal was coined up for what my state is. I do feel pain." He said. "When? The sunlight? breaking bones? burns?" Fiona listed. "All of those. Plus..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" Fiona asked, she couldn't hear what he'd said last. "Cake!" Marshall shouted. "Yeah?" She said. "Please tell me you have strawberries, cherries, anything red! Anything at all!" He screamed. "Sorry, no." She said. "Why?" Fiona asked, so naive. MArshall thought, your innocence is lovely, but now is not the time. I can't do this! Not here! Not RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM! "Please. You must get out." Marshall said, clutching his stomach. "Why? Whats wrong?" Fiona asked. cake gasped, seeing what was going on. "Fiona, step away from him. Let's go!" She shouted. "Marshall." Fiona said, placing her human hand on his back.

She had no idea how much that hurt. The hunger was taking over him, and a five star meal was confronting him! "Get away!" He growled. Fiona tried to help but his head jerked back and he let out an agonizing screech of pain, revealing a pair of now long fangs. Fiona felt Cake's arms wrap around her and then the bolted out of the middle of the treehouse. Screams of pain and agony filled Fiona's ears. Marshall, was he turning? What was going on?! "I have to help him!" Fiona shrieked hearing another cry of misery. "NO!" Cake grabbed her arm. "He's in pain!" She shouted. "He is going through a hunger! If you go in there he'll-" Cake stopped. "HE'LL WHAT?" Fiona screeched. "Kill you."

After awhile the horrid sounds of pain and crashing furniture ceased. The two girls stepped in and saw a mess of broken wood and torn cloth. Marshall was lying on the ground. "Marshy?" Fiona asked. Marshall growled and looked at her with hungry eyes. He isn't even human! Fiona thought for a second. No, Marshall is in that beast! Somewhere! She thought.

A low hiss escaped his lips and his face feel to the floor. "BMA!" Cake shouted. BMA entered to see Marshall looking half dead, well more dead than usual. "Wha-" She was cut off by Cake. "Get something red! Anything!" BMA returned with a red solo cup. "Throw it to him!" Cake shouted. BMA did so and Marshall, as if a ravenous beast, devoured the color.

He then sat up right with a white solo cup in hand, his eyes normal. "Sorry." Was all he could say. "Um, what was that all about?" Fiona asked. Marshall, suddenly looking another thousand years older, wore sorrow on his face. "Bloodlust. I control it by drinking he color red. Healing my arm took a lot of energy, and I was already feeling my hunger. That solo cup won't do me much good, so I think I should go." The vampire said. Fiona tugged his arm, pulling back down. "No, please. Tell me. Something is bugging you. I see it in your eyes." She said Marshall smirked. "Most people die of fear, looking into a vampires eyes. Few dare to travel with a vampire let alone Prince of the Nightophere. You just seem to not even notice all the danger you put yourself in. Just by being with me." Fiona seemed speechless.

"Marshy, your my best friend, nothing will change that." She said. "Not even if I turn into a bloodthirsty monster?" He asked dryly. Fiona did something odd. She hugged him. Her arms warped around his waist and gently laid his hand on her head. The warmth came back. It was like he was a human. It was..desirable. Something he'd now long for on cold nights alone in the dark with only his memories.

Fiona released him. "Tell me what is bugging you." She said. "Oh," Marshall said laying on his back. "Just a few visits from unlikely people." He said. "Who?" She asked interested. "My mother," Fiona looked surprised. She was unaware they were on speaking terms. Marshall never said much about his mother, but after meeting her Fiona understood why. "And my ex, Ashley." He said. "Ashley? The wizard?" Fiona asked, remembering exactly who she was. Marshall nodded. "It was just a little too dramatic for my taste." He said. Seeing him this depressed made Fiona wonder what secrets the vampire kept from her. "Ashley was the one who sold Hamba, right?" Fiona asked.

Marshall's ears perked up. "How did you know about that?" He asked surprised. "Ashley transported Cake and I into your memories, remember?" She said. Marshall blushed. "Right. What else did you..see?" He asked. Fiona shrugged. "Not much." She honestly said although some of the things she had seen would haunt her for the rest of her life. Marshall sighed. "Yes, Ashley sold Hamba. But if you remember she sold him to a warlock. Not exactly someone I want you going up against." Marshall said. Fiona waved it off. "Not to worry, Marshy. I can handle a warlock! Were is he anyway?" She asked. Marshall shrugged. "You mean you don't know?" Fiona asked. "No." He said. Fiona was rather shocked. "You never thought to-" Marshall cut her off. "No, I never pursued him. Fiona, warlocks are sly and powerful. It isn't smart to just burst in and make threats. He might pose a considerable challenge, i'm not sure you'd be able to beat him." Marshall said.

Fiona looked offended. "I can handle anything! For your information I have used wizard powers before!" She shrieked. cake shivered. She remembered that experience. "Wizard powers that were a fraud, Fiona!" Marshall grabbed her by the shoulders. "This is a born WARLOCK! He will have had more experience than you in magic and a whole different kind of caliber. Your a human going up against a warlock, Fiona just stay out of it! My childhood toy isn't worth you getting killed over!" He shouted. Fiona's cheeks went red. She felt insulted and pushed him off. "Just because I am human dose not mean I can't defeat some stupid warlock!" Marshall was about to say something hen he noticed tears forming in Fiona's eyes. "I know you think i'm a weak little girl, but i'm not! I can handle myself!" She screamed. Marshall was flabbergasted. Of course he knew Fiona was strong, he thought highly of her. He never thought her a little girl. So why didn't he say anything? Why did he let his girl scream at him until she walked right out the door? More importantly, why didn't he go after her? He may be a vampire prince, but he is still a boy. Marshall put his head in his hands. "Gob, what am I doing?"

Fiona and Cake stormed out of the treehouse and started walking. "Come on, Cake! We have to find that warlock and get Hamba back! That will show Marshall Lee!" She pouted. "But, Fiona! It is a warlock." Cake said. "So?" She asked. "It is just-" Cake paused. "Cake, I can do this! I have to! Please, will you help me?" Fiona wanted her sister's help badly, but she had to do this with or without it. Cake sighed. "Alright, i'm in. Just to make sure you don't hurt yourself!" Cake said. Fiona cheered. "Heck yes! Now, off to see a warlock!" Fiona tried her best to be dramatic until, "Fiona, how do we find the warlock?" She asked. Fiona paused. "Did not think of that one."

The girls traveled to the Candy Kingdom where the found nothing. A ragged up old guy was terrorizing a few citizens. The odd part was he was using magic. Fiona drew her sword. She attacked, and the old guy was easily defeated. He didn't even put up a fight. "Please don't hurt me!" He yelled. "What do you know about a warlock and a Hamba?" She asked. "What? I have no idea what a Hamba is." The wizard said offended, Fiona's sword aimed at his throat made a convincing argument. "Okay, okay! I heard of a warlock in the Red Rock Cliffs!" He yelled. "Might have mentioned something about wizard girl and a stuffed bear." He mumbled. "Wizard girl? could it be Ashley?" Cake asked. Fiona shrugged. "Worth a shot." She said, getting up. she pointed her sword at the man once again. "leave and don't let me se you ever again!" She yelled and the two left for Red Rock Cliffs.

It took longer than expected, and Cake was worn out, but they girls made it to Red Rock. "Finally! Now to get Hamba!" Fiona shouted. The wandered for what seemed like days, although it was a few hours. After awhile, they felt like giving up. "Urg! This is hopeless! How are we ever going to find a warlock anyway!" Fiona said. She thought of Marshall's memories. He was no more than five and it seemed like the after affect of he Mushroom War. That bear was his best friend, she saw how he talked to it, carried it. If this wasn't just to prove her strength to Marshall it was to prove how much he meant to her.

Cake was panting on the ground, she noticed Fiona looking in the distance. "I have to help him, Cake. He's my best friend." She said. Cake understood. it wasn't that she hated Marshall Lee, she just wanted someone like Gumball for Fiona. But Fiona was her sister and she would support her no matter what.

The land seemed barren of life. Like a ghost town. Eventually the duo made it to a cavern with strange lights coming from them. The two nodded and set off for them. "Shh!" Fiona said as they silently slipped into the cave. It was cave was an underground temple of a sort, and the warlock standing there was practicing his magic. The walls were etched in with foreign symbols, the entire cave seemed decrotated in magic and high class material. A giant chandelier hung overhead, bookshelves lined the walls, an odd painting was shown on the ceiling of the cave. The man in the middle of the cave was chanting and reading an odd book. This must be the guy, thought Fiona.

The warlock got an empty chalice and a knife. He chanted a few words unclear to Fiona and cut his hand, deeply. Cake covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The sight was horrid. The crimson leaked from his palm and into the cup, thick and quick. The warlock looked into the chalice filled with blood. "Master. I await your orders. I sent the wizard girl to the Dark Prince's liar. He has not yet arrived. Are you certain she knew the plan? If I was your apprentice i'd-" The opulently dressed warlock stopped short. A deep growl came from the cup. "Yes, master. I shall not fail you!" He cowered. The warlock took the cup and poured it out onto the floor and chanted again, the blood disappeared.

Fiona was shocked, and secretly frightened. She was messing with a dark artist. No matter, just a finer challenge. She was about to go in, and start pounding and slashing, until Marshall's words rang in her head. "It isn't smart to just burst in." Your right Marshy, I have to be clever. Fiona thought, what could she do? She looked at Cake. "Can you make a distraction?" She asked. Cake smirked. Fun time.

"Hey, ugly!" Cake shouted. The warlock looked behind him to see..a cat. "Who are you?" He asked. "Nah, nah!" She shouted, mocking him. She made odd stretching gestures, this was getting rather annoying. "I do not know who you are, but you have made a rather large mistake. Get out of my liar!" He boomed, throwing balls of dark magic curses at cake. Humorously dodging the dark magic, cake continued to be well..distracting. The warlock was lead to the middle of the room. Fiona jumped into sight. "Now Cake!" She yelled. the warlock barley had time to process this before Fiona's sword struck the chandelier and it collapsed over the warlock. the man struggled under it. Fiona figured it wouldn't kill him, but this way she could get info from him. "Where is Hamba?" She asked. The man looked confused. "You are not the prince! Why, he sent a," He glared at her, "HUMAN!" He spat. "THE DARK PRINCE SENT A HUMAN TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK?!" The warlock looked offended then began to laugh, amused.

Fiona became angered. "Where is she!" She screamed. The warlock sighed. "I would tell you. But you pose no threat to me you filthy human scum." He then used a blast of magic to unearth himself from the broken glass and landed Fiona on her butt and Cake in dreamland. "Now, to finish the Dark Prince's little lackey." He said. Fiona dodged the curses and frantically ran. I have to do something other than run in circles! She noticed her sword. She had to reach it! She was near the table the warlock sat his chalice on. The man closed in on her. "Give it up, human. How could you possibly defeat me?" She grabbed the chalice. "Put it down! You have no idea what will-" She threw it as hard as he could in the opposite direction of her sword and as the warlock dove for the chalice Fiona went for her weapon. the warlock caught the chalices inches before it hit the ground. He sighed in relief, then growled as he searched for the girl.

"Insolent human!" He shouted as he threw a curse at her. Fiona reached her sword but it was too late. the curse was within seconds of hitting her and she had no time to react. The curse then blew up as it hit its mark. But Fiona wasn't what it hit. Fiona was hovering a few feet in the air, eyes shut, and in complete panic.

"Dark Prince!" The warlock shouted, scared. Marshall gently sat Fiona on the ground. "I don't know who you are, but no one treats Fiona that way!" He roared and advanced on the warlock. The warlock was pinned to the ground. he used his magic to form a ball of dark energy and pressed it against Marshall's chest. The vampire was thrown back and the warlock pinned him to the wall. Marshall freed his legs and kicked the man as hard as he could, giving him room to escape. the warlock there a curse at the boy and he fell to the ground. The warlock used a spell forcing Marshall on the ground. The warlock towered over the vampire. He chuckled. "Afraid of the light, Dark Prince?" He asked. His hand pinned to the ceiling. He was going to blast the roof and let the sun form over Marshall, for a vampire this was deadly. Marshall hissed at the warlock he smiled. Like a shot in the dark, the warlock stopped forming his magic. His smile replaced with fear. He grunted. Marshall saw Fiona's blade cut right through the warlock's heart. "But your just a human." He said. "Maybe," she said back, "but i'm the human that killed you!" She drew her blade back and the man fell before Marshall, letting him free. Blood oozed from the corner of the warlock's mouth, his eyes were wide open and although the light was gone they expressed true fear.

Marshall stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "You looked for the warlock, after I deliberately told you not to." He said. Fiona blushed, out of air, she panicked. "I just saved your vampire butt, mr!" She yelled. "It wouldn't have needed saving if you had just stayed at home." He said calmly. "ARG! MARSHALL LEE ABADEER SOMETIME I THINK YOUR THE MOST-" She was cut off from surprise. The vampire boy was hugging her, not only that but he had kissed her on the cheek.

Her mouth hung open and she was speechless. All she did was blush as the vampire pulled away from her smiling. "Thank you, my adventuress." Marshall said. Fiona's ears went hot. Marshall frowned as he looked at the warlock. "What would a warlock want with my childhood toy? More importantly," he leaned down and examined the wound, "how did your sword inflict this much damage?" He asked aloud. Fiona looked a bit offended. "I just killed a warlock! You still think I can't? How dose that make any sense!" She screamed. "No. A warlock is hard to kill, Fiona. Let me see your sword." He said. Fiona hesitated. "Fiona, this is important. I need to know." He was quite grave in his voice, it demanded Fiona do as he asked. He took her sword and examined it throughly. "Hum." He muttered. "What?" She said, peering over the vampire's shoulder. "There is only one way to find out." He said. "Find out wh-MARSHALL STOP!" Fiona tried to hold back the vampires hand but it was too strong. He used the edge of the blade to cut his arm.

Fiona's sword fell with a clang as MArshall clutched his arm and doubled over, screaming in pain. "Marshall!" Fiona yelled, trying to help him. How? HOW? What do I do? She asked herself. Oh, Gob, what do I do?! Marshall gasped. "Good Gob, Fiona! What is in that thing?" He shrieked. "It's just my dad's sword." she shrugged. She thought about the dungeon, what a horrid place. But seeing dad again made it worth it, especially since it drew Cake and Fiona closer to their dad and it got Fiona her father's sword. She thought hard about what was it about the sword that made it so important. "Demon blood." She whispered to herself. "Demon blood! Marshall, it has demon blood in it!" She yelled. Marshall nodded, still in pain. "That would be why it hurts this much." He said dryly. "What do I do?" She asked, feeling helpless. "Got any holy water?" He asked. "Wont that hurt YOU?" She asked. MArshall chuckled a bit. "Still believe in old stories? Ah!" He shrieked. "Hang on!" She yelped. "Take you time." He said sarcastically. Cake woke to see Marshall in pain.

"Cake! Marshall needs holy water! Fast!" Fiona screamed. Cake noticed a bottle of the liquid on the table. Convenient. Cake grabbed the bottle an Fiona opened the bottle and began pouring the water onto Marshall's wound. It sizzled and Marshall screamed out in pain. The bottle was empty and the girls watched as Marshall's arm began healing itself. He let out labored breaths as he arose to his feet. He then sighed.

"Glad that is over." He said. Fiona looked in astonishment. "Are you serious?" She said. "What?" Marshall shrugged. Fiona waved it off. "Nothing." On one of the shelves, Fiona noticed an odd idem falling apart at the seems, missing one eye. She walked to it and took it from its place in the bookshelf. Marshall walked behind her. "What do have there?" He asked. She showed him the, "Hamba?" He asked, shocked. He took it and looked at his childhood toy. A smile crossed his lips. "I told you I could do it." Fiona said triumphantly. Marshall nodded. He then reached out for Fiona and held her close. "Thank you, Fiona." He whispered in her ear. She blushed. "N-no problem." Fiona felt that feeling again. "You wanna know why Hamba is so important to me?" He asked. She had never seen him so...so old. He seemed like an old man looking through an old high school yearbook. "You don't have to. It seems personal." She said. "That's why I want to share it with you." He said. She seemed honored and yet at the same time blushed. Marshall looked at Hamba and began his story. "before the Mushroom War, my mother wasn't as harsh. She and I got along. We," He swallowed hard, "loved each other like a...family. She gave me Hamba just before the war began. It was the only thing she had ever given to me. After the war she went strict and stern. Discipline and hardship were things that became second nature. Only nightmares were there to confront me. When I moved out and meet Ashley, I found the treehouse. After we broke up, I traveled around Aaa. Then," He looked into Fiona's eyes. "I meet you." She blushed. He held her close, Hamba between them. To think. This all started when Ashley sold Hamba to a warlock for a wand. The reason Hamba fetched such a price to the now dead magic user was unknown. Marshall's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Gob it felt good. Her arms went around his neck and they held each other close. Her warmth flooding into his body. Soon, they'd let go and head home. But for now, she just enjoyed being there in his arms.


	7. Sticky Situations

{{{ Hey! Your favorite eye candy SkullCandy is baaaccckkk! "Excuse me? why am I not the star of this chapter?" Cause it is my story an I'll write wat I feel like so deal with it! Plus this is important to you later. "the fans came for MarshallxFiona..mostly me, Marshall." I am getting to that! "Do I need to seduce you again?" ...you can if you want to.^^^So my fangirls and boys I am sorry to admit Marshall is not the star of this chapter so don't kill me. Don't worry he will return sexier than every before! This is just important to the story line. I am brining Gummy back, nom nom, and I am finally brining Ice Queen(wahoo! those crazy eye brows!) into the fanfic! I wanna say I was kinda crushed. I looked three days after I posed Chapter 6 and u guys had nothing to say. I honestly died a little inside. Special shout out for my fans who love me, Adventure Time Girl 123 and Secret Agent Awesome, Marshall Lee takes his shirt off for you now ladies! LOL. So anyway, Enjoy and PLEASE _R&R_ }}}

It was one of hose days where everything was calm and quiet. Fiona and Cake were at the Candy Kingdom once again with Prince Gumball. He was preparing for a meeting with scientists from all over Aaa. Perhaps this would give him an advantage over Marshall Lee.

Fiona and Cake were helping with decorations while Gumball was getting everything organized. He walked by every station and began checking off his list with his candy cane pen. Events like these made him stressed. There was still much planing and preparation to be done before he as ready for the party and he still had to woo Fiona. As he began to hastily finish his to do list, Fiona walked by.

"So, PG, exactly what is all this for?" She asked. By this point he regretted this decision and was having a silent mental breakdown in his head. "I don't know! Just do stuff!" He yelled and continued stressing out. Fiona looked surprised. "What the fudge, PG?" She asked, he never yelled at her. Besides, she hadn't done anything wrong so why was he acting this way? He turned back to her, very apologetic. "Sorry! I just-and the preparations-the science-the people-and the-with the-oh i'm sorry!" He blurted out. "Um, Gummy, maybe you should take a break." She suggested. "No! I cannot! There is still so much to do!" He freaked.

Fiona looked confused, not lost, but as if she were watching anime like Fruits Basket. He looked at his friend and sighed. "Maybe, your right. I need a break." He admitted. "I've been so stressed lately, I don't know what to do." He explained. Fiona tired comforting him. "Well, everyone needs a break from stuff sometimes. Even Cake and I can't adventure every second of the day. Being a full time prince must be hard, PG. And I-look out!" She suddenly tackled him and the wall behind them was now covered in ice.

Fiona was quick to stand. Gumball was still stunned on what just happened. Fiona's fast reactions only made him appreciate her more. "Ice Queen!" She shouted. Ice Queen revealed herself to them and let a laser show of blue ice show off her style of insaneness. "Fiona! You have interfered for the last time! My Gumball will be mine!" Ice Queen yelled. Fiona drew her sword and attacked.

Ice Queen was ready, she defended herself against Fiona's first blow. Fiona knew one of the first rules of fighting. Whoever deals the first blow, wins. Ice Queen tried aiming at the blonde girl but she was too swift. Knocking the blue woman in the back of the head, forcing her down. Fiona then took her sword and Ice Queen barley dodged it. Seeing how Fiona was beating her and she had no chance of gaining the upper-hand, the queen of ice tired to escape. Fiona knocked her down and gained the advantage, she dealt a blow to Ice Queen's face with her powerful fists. She began ponding the queen of mean until she surrendered.

Fiona released the Ice Queen and she ran off. "Fiona!" Gumball said. She turned to see her prince. She embraced her. "Thank you for saving me, once again!" She smiled. "No biggie." She replied. "I owe you my life a hundred time over. I would like to repay you." He said. "Gumball, you don't have-" He interjected her. "Fiona, would you go out on a date with me? A real one." Fiona remembered the last date she had with PG was really Ice Queen, it scared her for weeks. But this time it would be genuine. Perhaps if it made him happy. Fiona also recalled what Cake had said. Maybe Gumball was her prince. "Sure, PG. I'll go on a date with you." She said. He beamed. "Wonderful! Then tonight we celebrate your victory the right way!" Fiona suddenly felt a chill. Don't worry, she thought, what could happen on just one date?


	8. The Plan

^^^Yeah, so the last chapter wuz short so i'm posting this one quickly so you'll have more to enjoy! Yeah, i know i'm awesome. So read and reply or i will cry and die! Who is gonna finish the story then? R&R(that does not mean rail road btw it means read and reply just checking to make sure u knew)!^^^

How dare he! Him reject her? It made zero sense! She was sexy and played the role perfectly! She threw herself a him! She did things that she was embarrassed of and he rejected her! How dare he?!

Ashley knew she had done him wrong in the past but she deserved redemption! She deserved a second chance! She was not evil! She was no more evil than Marshall himself! He was Prince of the Nightosphere for globs sake and he dare call her evil?

She felt as if she had been broken inside, her chest felt a strange hurting and longing to be held. Alone. She realized at this time she as truly alone.

Fine. If no one wanted her, she might as well be gone from his world! She fell to the ground and let her body go limp. Eventually someone would run over her, and animal would eat her, or she'd die of starvation or hydration, or from the cold. Ice, snow, and sleet covered the land were she now lay. So cold. Her body was having trouble deciding whether it was on fire or freezing. Even if one of these things did kill her. She knew she died from one thing. Love. Something she never had.

No one wants to be alone. Dying alone is horrible, especially when you had someone in your gasp and you ruined it all because you were to stupid to care for them like you should have in the first place. She knew it was her time to die.

Ashley laughed to herself. Marshall would probably be glad she was dead, only sorry it wasn't by his own hand. He was the real jerk. He was the real psycho!

No. I don't deserves to die! Ashley thought. He does! No, he deserves worse. Fiona! She deserves death!

A faint cry of despair was heard behind her. Who in gobs name would be out here in the glob forsaken realm of ice? Ashley drug herself here because no one would come for her. She looked up enough to see a woman dressed in a blue dress crying. Her tears froze and she fell to the ground. "Why? Why does no one love me?" She shouted. Could it be? Another wizard? A wizard of ice? Oh! The Ice Queen! today was her lucky day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Ice Queen wallowed in her own tears. Ice, ice, and more ice. She was so cold hearted. No one love her because of the cold! thats why! Thats why she was so unloved! Oh, worse, she could never fix it! She could never be loved!

"Excuse me, wizard? Why are you crying?" Asked a female voice. She called her a wizard, was she perhaps one herself? "No one loves me." She replied. "Yes. Maybe no one knows to love you. You are beautiful, you are powerful, you are a queen. Why would no one love you?" A girl with white hair asked. The queen looked at the girl suspiciously. "Who are you?" She held up a fist as a threat. "Why are in my home?" The girl studied the terrain. "Home? Hum. Makes sense now. Queen of ice, I have come to tell you how you can be loved." The girl said. Ice Queen was shocked. What miracle did she possess? "I have been cheated and wronged too. By the one known as Fiona." she said. "Fiona! The brat!" Ice Queen growled. "I'll kill her!" She screamed. "Not so fast." Ashley said. Her silver tongue slyly sneaking her way into Ice queen's pliable mind. Ice Queen looked at Ashley with question. "There is a way to make sure Fiona gets whats coming to her and for you to end up with the handsome prince of the candy realm. I can help you." She said. Ice Queen laughed to herself. "Whats in it for you to help me?" She asked. "We both want Fiona dead. All I ask is for you to listen my what I say and for me to take car of one lousy vampire. You can have Gumball and Fiona all to yourself. Were both wizards. We both want Fiona dead. Come on! Were one in the same." She said. ice Queen knew what the stench was now, it was evil. This girl was a dark wizard. "We are not the same. But we shall work together." She stood. "How do you prepose we do this?" Asked Ice Queen. Ashley smirked. "Leave that to me. I have a plan."


	9. Date With Destiny

^^^Ahoo! *sniff* So my dad comes back with some sickness that has him couching, then my mom got it, and now the've given it to me. Urg. So as I type with shaky hands and a sore throat and a-a-aACHOO..*sniff* you get the point. It has inspired me to write another Adventure Time Fic, two in fact. They will b featuring regular characters and not gender swap ones so b on the look out. But I have decided to make what I call a "two streak" for a while. I'll publish two chapters every weekend. It won't b this way 4ever but it will 4 a while. "I feel bad for yelling at you while ur sick." Marshall. U SHOULD! "Hey, when am I gonna make my appearance? The fangirls(and boys don't worry I haven't 4gotten bout u guys)miss me!" Marshall. *sigh/sneeze* Lay off. Jeez. I'll get 2 it. *sigh* it is going to b a long weekend. Thanks 4 the support my loves! Hope to c u in the comments!

Fiona was a rough, tough, independent girl with a knack for going on adventures with her adopted sister Cake and landing herself in tight spots she had to get out of using unrealistic techniques. Although an adventurer, and a human, she as still female. Which meant she thought about boys..(hint hint).

She always thought Flame Prince to be hot! And Gumball was her best friend. She always had a crush on him. Marshall Lee was her bro, her jam bud, her fanged friend. He was never a romantic theme for her, although the joked around. Yet lately she felt more. Could it be? Fiona the human falling for Marshall Lee the vampire prince?(okay so those of who you are like "HE IS THE VAMPIRE KING!" one it is my story so i'll write what I feel like, two if it bothers you that much read over it, three since his mother has the throne and he was renounced it he is just the prince)

The warm sensation in Fiona's hand was foreign to her. She never had had anyone hold her hand like Gumball was. It was gentle yet firm, he walked with compassion in his eyes and his chest and chin up high in pride. Flame Prince, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee the vampire prince, why was every guy she hung out with a prince? She remembered that Ice Queen had said she was hogging all the princes. Suddenly she felt disturbed.

Fiona felt awkward strolling in the streets of the Candy Kingdom like this. Holding hands with the prince, walking side by side, silent. It seemed it would be a long date. Gumball sighed and smiled. He looked really handsome. Yeah, he may be crazy nerd but he was her crazy nerd. Fiona smiled. She held his hand a bit tighter. Today was going to be a good day.

It was kind of an odd date. They laughed, shared stories, and walked around the kingdom. But Fiona felt as if something was odd. As if some invisible force was trying to alert her of danger. Her stomach felt light, her cheeks felt warm. URG! WTF was this?

Gumball's shinning purple eyes looked into Fiona's crystal blue ones. They way the blurring sunset set the sense, the fading light shining behind him, the sudden breeze of cool air. It set a mood and Fiona found herself with Gumball, hand-in-hand.

"Fiona, today has been a dream." Gumball said. Fiona felt her ears getting hot. "Yeah." She said, trying to keep it simple. the last thing she wanted to do was ruin a good day by saying something stupid. But maybe saying nearly nothing was even worse. Oh, what to do? If she talked she would end up looking like a little girl.

Younger. I am a little girl. A fourteen year old girl with an eighteen year old prince. It seemed ridiculous. Gumball was a nice guy, heck, a REALLY nice guy. But something inside her rebelled, at the same time it encouraged. WTF?! Someone just tell me what to do! Fiona's thoughts were screaming at her.

Gumball chuckled. Why did he chuckle? What did she do? Fiona looked a bit embarrassed, Gumball was so mature and handsome. Great, now she looked like a dork. She didn't know how he thought of her. Strong willed, independent, and absolutely gorgeous. Her white hat covered most of it, but the stand of her blonde hair danced as she walked. Her eyes were always thinning. She was always acting. She was funny, and cute, and, well, she was..his. Now she was lost in her own thoughts. Her innocence and such behavior made him feel so lucky to just be with her. That is why he chuckled.

"You have made tonight very special to me, Fiona." Gumball said. "Really?" She said.

Gumball nodded. "Fiona, I have always treated you as a companion. You've always been a pal, a chum, and a worthy friend. I feel lucky to just have known you." AS he said it, Fiona began to feel everything he said. It struck her like a cupid's arrow straight into her heart.

"Fiona. I feel in my heart something I can not yet explain. If you give me time, I think I can decipher it." He said. "I feel it too." Fiona said. "You do?" He asked, hopeful. "Yeah. I think I do. And i'm not sure what it means either. But I want to. And I think," she looked him in the eyes, "i'm beginning to." He smiled, casing her to smile, casing him to laugh, causing her to laugh. It was like a chain. A new bond was forming.

Suddenly everything got quiet. At the break of night, nothing but starts and fireflies lit the world. Although it was cold out, the two suddenly felt hotter.

The world was still. the two drew together, close and calm. "Gumball. I-" Fiona was interrupted by Gumaball's eyes suddenly closed and he was drawing nearer to her face. His lips pouted and he was lowering her stance to her own mouth. Like the river, a swift motion carried out and the two found their lips meeting.

Surprise was the first thing on Fiona's mind. It was unexpected yet she saw it coming.

The sent of roses and night air filled Fiona's senses. She felt a strong connection, as if Gumball were speaking to her using her body.

It seemed right and wrong at the same time. At first she wanted to retreat, to run away. Instead of pulling away she reached into it.

Fiona closed her eyes. She let the prince be there, with her. His hands around her wait, her arms around his neck. It was like something out of a movie. They remained kissing in the moonlight. So what if the odds were against them, so what if it seemed awkward? For now she liked whatever this was. So she'd stay like this. Until fate did them apart. Or something like that.


	10. Heartbreaks Require A Heart

^^^So ur wondering were my vampier compainion is? HE"S BACK! I sent him back to Aaa for ur pleasure and amusement. *Achoo* Yes, *sniff* i'm still sick. Bleh. It took a lot of "power" to send Marshall back. I need ur reviews to give me strength! Together we can fight this! HORAH! R&R(and 4 ME that means rest and relaxation! lol*achoo!)^^^

Marshall Lee was quite an interesting man. He always jokes and made sarcastic comments and never really reveled anything about himself willingly. But with Fiona he shared his story through music. Deep inside he took things very seriously. A side of of few people saw. If you did see Marshall serious, it wasn't a good thing.

So now he sat on his uncomfortable red couch. He looked a his television. He laughed to himself and looked down, a dark look on his face. "Screw it. It can all go to the nightosphere." He said. He looked up. His daydream took his mind away for a while. He thought to himself and let his mind wander openly.

What am I even doing here? Should I be doing something? It is kinda boring just sitting here. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second, then something will come to me.

The vampire sighed. It was one of those days. One of those days where you sit around the house like a useless sack of potatoes. No offense to the potatoes.

Perhaps this doing nothing routine was getting a bit old. If he did nothing, people would think him lazy. His rep would become fuzzy. Now, what to do? Well, the Candy Kingdom always had interesting people to "play" with. Certainly Bubba would give him some ideas to have fun. If he was lucky, Fiona just might be there. If he was really lucky, she wouldn't be.

It settled things. Marshall was off to the Candy Kingdom. To make a long and time consuming story short, the vampire eventually got there all by his lonesome. Vampires and the sun have always been enemies. So Marshall made sure he brought his umbrella. He'd wear his gloves and sunhat, but honestly, he thought it made him look like a chick. Of course Bubba, being pink and made of bubblegum, possibly surpassed him on that scale.

Bubba. Huh. It brought him back to before the Mushroom War. Before people like Candy people, the Ice Queen, and all these odd things existed. It was a time ruled mostly by people, humans. They really thought themselves as the superior minds. Well, there all gone. Either mutated or dead. Fiona is the last one. Of course there was Sam Strong. But he was so ripped and most likely was a fish dude anyway. He remembered Gumball's Korean speaking pal's race took fondly to eating humans as a tasty treat. He could call it barbaric, but he wasn't exactly in the position to be saying eating another race(especially humans)was wrong.

Suddenly, the vampire smelled the distant sent of roses. Ah, the flower of love. Marshall decided to bundle a few together and surprise Fiona. He may make a joke about it later. He tried convincing himself it was all for a joke.

He looked to the sky, almost dark. Perfect. Soon it would be his time. Soon he would have Fiona in his arms. True, he' doing something stupid and get yelled out/ slapped later for it. But as usual it was all worth it for one thing. Her.

It was hard to think the first time they meet, he kicked her out of her own home. He hated thinking about it. the entire situation was bittersweet. True, he made real friends that day. But he also had to cause pain to them and the thought of this made him carry a burden inside his heart. It was all his fault. these five words were all he thought about.

He then heard a voice, female and familiar. He took note it was officially dark. Putting away his umbrella he began to search for the voice.

Finally he found it! Fiona! He saw her all alone. then he heard another voice. Deeper, male. He recognized it as well. Bubba. What were they doing this late?

He snuck behind the wall and watched the two as they talked on the cobble stone street. Why were they out, t_ogether_, so late?

"Fiona." It was Bubba. "I feel in my heart something I can not yet explain. If you give me time, I think I can decipher it." He said. "I feel it too." Fiona said. "You do?" He asked. Oh great things were getting sappy. "Yeah. I think I do. And i'm not sure what it means either. But I want to. And I think," she looked him in the eyes, "i'm beginning to." He smiled, casing her to smile, casing him to laugh, causing her to laugh.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Fiona! Fiona, what are you doing? What are you saying?! Marshall's thoughts were screaming at him to intervene, to say something. But all he could do was watch.

Bubba was in view, he was leaning toward Fiona. NO! Marshall screamed in his head. NO! Fiona opened her mouth. "Gumball. I-" Then their lips meet.

Pull away, Fiona. I know this isn't what you want. Marshall said to himself. He was broken to see her eyes shut and her arms wrapping around his neck. It was if his very soul shattered. Psychical pain dug itself in his chest and his mind suddenly felt as if someone were attaching one of those things used to blow up balloons with.

Pain. I pain like needles suddenly shot thorough his hand. Marshall looked down to see a collage of red. He hadn't realized he still had the roses in his hand. He'd forgotten about them. Now his hand was bloody. Thorns imbedded themselves in his flesh and he grimaced. The flowers of love suddenly sticking him with pain. How appropriate.


	11. Wildfires

^^^I is back! If u love to write check out NaNoWriMo im starting my own account. I have nothing on there now but look me up if ur bored. Im Eplus3. If u have heard of Death the Kid, i made my username thinking of him. E+3=8(get it? kinda like 7+7=triangle or 2+2=fish?) Oh 8. Perfectly symmetrical in every way. What was i saying? Got lost in symmetry. Oh right! Next chapter! Here we gooooooooooo*whisks u off to wonderland* wha? No! Bring me to Aaa not wonderland! *tea cups suddenly pop up* Mad Hatter: Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk? Me: Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both?*rabbit popos up* rabbit: IM LATE! IM LATE! *le sigh* Marshy? u there? *silence*

O-0...oh crap. R&R^^^

It had been a long day yesterday. Of course it was fun, Fiona had thoroughly enjoyed her time with Gumball. But it had been awkward. Not just the fact that he had kissed her, and she liked it and kissed back, but it seemed someone had been watching them. She remembered the distant sent of roses and the sound of the leaves crush together and the force of a foot smother them under its foot.

It was odd, but Fiona had decided it really didn't matter. Today was going to be better. She was going to visit Flame Prince. Of course she never visited him without a body of water nearby, it was nice to see someone she really liked.

Fiona wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of much of anything, but now it was, in articular, her feelings. Of course as a woman, you have many feelings. But now was really weird. Prince Gumball had turned her down, then kissed her? Flame Prince loved her, but she could never touch him without getting burt or kiss him without the world being sent to its doom. So, who did she really love? Flame Prince or Gumball? She looked to the sky. Gob, help me! She cried out n her head.

She saw a ever-glowing light in the distance. Flame Prince! The ember sparks, the sweet honey aura, the sent of fire. Yes, her love was near.

Fiona looked around the trees to see Flame Prince admiring the patch on green grass he had managed not to burn. Fiona paused and stayed hidden. What was he doing?

Flame Prince sighed and concentrated. He relaxed and let his tension go free. Being of fire, he was always alert, anxious, hyper, his mood changed like a chicks, he was very..well it was odd. He wasn't evil, he was kinda dangerous. He liked what fiona had said. Passionate. Yeah. He was passionate. This time, though, he was still. He tried thinking soft. He tried lowering his temperature as much as he could. Be cool. He thought to himself. He quietly, slowly, reached down to the patch of grass. His fingers were inches away when the fire began to dance off his fingertips in merry like way. Stationary was his heart. He didn't move a muscle. He held his breath. Then as he felt a cool sensation he reached down for the grass and was a blade off green wonder away when the fire flew off his fingertips and lit the grass below. A cascade of flames burned around him. he swirl of amber and red ate away at the grass until there was nothing but a patch of worn ground.

Ignitus was enraged. He yelled at the heavens and screamed his head off. Flames burt and his fire monster form broke loose. "Flame Prince?" Fiona asked, coming out of hiding. She was scared of him in this form, but wanted desperately to break him out of his anger educed trance.

Flame Prince was caught off guard. "Fiona!" His voice cracked a bit, he hadn't meant it too. Did she see..everything?

"What were you just doing?" She asked. He looked embarrassed. "I was trying to calm my fires so that...so that I can," He let the fingertips of his left hand collide with his right. "Touch you. Hold hands, hug without burning you. Maybe, if I can do it, I can control my elemental matrix. So we can..kiss." Fiona and Flame Prince both blushed at the same time. Was it getting hot in there? Or was it just Flame Prince? Hah..ha..yeah.

But this, this was it. He was really trying. He was doing the best he could so he could be her prince. No confusion, no misunderstandings. She loved him and he loved her. But their love was doomed from the start. They could never touch, ever. She could die or be hurt from his flames. If they kissed it could destroy the entire world.

Fiona couldn't tell, but she was blushing furiously. Her cheeks were as red as Flame Prince. Ignitus blushed as well as he rubbed he back of his head.

Once again chemistry found them. It seemed they were meant to be in ever way except for one flaw, nature itself. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why to them?

Fiona felt an invisible force gravitate her to the man before her. So close. His forbidden lips, his hot skin, those deep eyes. It was melting her, literally. No, really. He was lie for real HOT!

Fiona wanted to step away but she could not. She wanted to say she loved him but they could not be together, but she could not do this either. It was in this moment everything would be so right and let things go so wrong.

Flame Prince leaned forward, the heat was intense. Fiona was about to kiss him when she leaned away. "We can't." She stepped away. "Why?" He whispered, opening one eye at a time as slow as he could. "You know why." She said exasperated. "It doesn't have to be this way! Nothing happened the last time!" He said, trying to smile. "The world nearly ended and you almost died!" She shouted. Flame Prince looked away. "Yes. I remember. And you nearly gave your life for mine. A debt, a fear, I can never repay. For I am a threat to your every being. I am a threat to your life and I keep it there. For this I am sorry." He said. He walked forward. "I am even more sorry I cannot stay away." He admitted. "I never asked for that." She replied.

Once again the teens found themselves in a position of romance. His body so close to her own. His lips hovering above the invisible boundary. Alone, together, saying exactly the right things. The world wanted them together, but nature did not. It was if Gob and Glob were at war on their behalf. Fiona did no know much about religion, only that Cake was very much a believer. Gob, Glob, and Death were all the same to her. But this, this was different. This was life. In truth she was but a child. A child in love, a child facing adult life choices such as romance, heroic deeds, money, life, religion, relationships, kingdoms and the duty of leadership. It was a lot of pressure for a fourteen year old girl. But she was strong, even if she didn't know how strong, she was strong.

It takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, it takes even more so to stand up to your friends. He was her friend. She had to stand up for everyone, Aaa, him, and even herself. "No. We cannot." She said, backing up. "Don't you love me?" He asked. "I do." She said. "Then please, kiss me. Please don't run away." He begged. "I am sorry." She said. "I can't stay." She said.

Flame Prince looked away. She had betrayed his love. He gave up so much, tried so hard. For what? So this girl could take his heart and twist it till it broke? No. No way in the nightosphere. "So. You've betrayed me?" He asked darkly. "What?" She asked. "Not good enough for you, am I? Just because i'm on fire? Just cause we can't touch? Or is it something else? Someone else? The prince? The pink one, the one of sweet candy? You know he is the one who locked me up. I can never forgive what Gumball took form me. And yet you love him over me!?" Flame Prince's anger was rising. Fiona shook her head. "No, it isn't like that." She cried horsely. "If not him then who? WHO! The vampire? Is it that blood sucking demon? Are you seriously in love with a demon without feelings? Without a heart? He has no soul, and he'd kill you in an instant for a laugh. For food." Flame Prince said bitterly. He's a monster." He spat. "You're wrong!" She screamed. "I am not in love with Marshall. But he is my friend, my best friend. An no one talks about him that way!" She screamed. "He may not be perfect, but he's twice the man you'll ever be!" She snapped and proceeded to storm off. "NO!" He yelled. She couldn't get away. No! He reached out and grabbed her arm.

Oops. Mistake.

Fiona screamed out in pain. A sizzle of burning flesh, tears from a girl's blue eyes. No. he hurt her.

Flame Prince quickly released her arm and she fell to the ground, clutching it. The girl yelled out in pain as Flame Prince stood in shook. Did he really just do that?

"Fiona!" He screamed. He knelt beside her. He reached out for her, to help her. "I didn't mean...I-I-I-i'm so sor-" A familiar voice interrupted them. "Don't you touch her." It said darkly, bitterly. Flame Prince looked up with horrid eyes. "You!"


	12. Heartburn

^^^*still trapped in wonderland* urg. I need to get back to Aaa. *used magical powers* *Sees tree fort.* YES! Success! *le some one taps me on shoulder.* Finn: umm? Who r u? Me: OH GOSH DARN IT!

enjoy *cough cough* please...*sniff* R&R(if you believe in reviewing my light won't go out-so says Peter Pan er um Marshall Lee ;D)^^^

** BEFORE THE EVENT OF WILDFIRES**

It seems, once again, we find out favorite sexy vampire sitting on his uncomfortable red couch. Well, a bit different. He has Hamba. But still, once again he sits and thinks.

It is getting rather old. Sitting, thinking, acting only to have something o horridly wrong. It's like a bad TV show where the hero always gets screwed. Or maybe he wasn't the hero.

Marshall Lee liked to think himself a king. He was strong, powerful, and sexy. He could do whatever he wanted. He had everything. Maybe that was what was wrong. He had everything. Nothing was a challenge. He wanted something, he could go get it. But, there was one thing. Her. the girl with long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a very independent personality. She was not his. And they both knew that . They also both eh she never would be. It was always her either choosing Bubba or Ignitus. He was just the best friend tucking inside a cave playing rock music.

He hated to admit it, but singing about times he hated was a bit b****(female dogish hint hint nudge nudge)

Great. Doubt. All this thinking and sulking was making him doubt his own skill. He was a KING for Gob's sake! Prince of the nightophere! He stood tall. He was...depressed.

He knew he was getting weaker. Inside his soul was whispering painful thoughts to him. His conscious was rebelling against him. His heart was breaking. His chest was failing. He was torturing himself. Scratch that. He was killing himself, emotionally. And he was doing nothing to stop it. He was an idiot.

He looked down to see Hamba on the ground. "Pft." He said. "I don't need a stupid bear anyway!" He said, chin up. "I'm a man!" He stated to walk off, then quickly returned for her. He scooped Hamba up and curled up in the air with her, holding her tightly. Don't leave. Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me here to die.

He hated to admit it. But he felt like crying. Yes, he was a man. More than so, a vampire. A prince and a king. He was supposed to be stone solid. He felt he pressure rising, his heart clenching. tears were suddenly swelling. Crap. No. NO! Don't you dare cry. You piece of crap. You baby. Only babies and children cry..cry for their mothers. Yeah right. Don't you DARE cry!

He tightened his grip on Hamba. He squeezed her so tight her left eye popped out. Marshall's mouth hung open. He floated down until he knelt by the button.

He grasped the button and leaned against the couch. He took needle and threat and sighed. A smile crossed his lips.

"Looks like you need surgery again, Hamba. Don't worry. Dr. Abadeer is here!" He took the needle and began sewing back the button to Hamba's face. After he finished he looked at the bear. "There, all done." He smiled. His smile suddenly felt fake. "Just like old times, eh?" He said. His smile faded.

Marshall held the bear up. Torn and tattered, but it meant a lot to him. After Fiona's rescue. It meant so much more. Hamba, always through and through meant one thing to him: love.

Love for his mother. Love for Fiona. Love for hope of a brighter day. Love, love, love. And now, as he was dying inside, his love was dying with him.

No. NO! He would not let his girl go without a fight! Perhaps Bubba kissed her, but he has not gained her affection. Not yet. And if he just lets her go willingly? Never! this much he knew. Fiona and he were meant to be. And fate would tell if he was right! If he could love, and someone love him back. That he was not just a heartless monster, cold blooded, and a soulless demon. He was Marshall Lee, King of Vampires, Prince of the Nightosphere, and more importantly he was a man on a mission for a woman!

It took seconds before he reached the Tree Fort. cake had left a note that she was with Lord and Fiona was seeing Ignitus. thanks, Cake. marshall thought.

He knew just where to find them.

After reaching to woods, Marshall snuck to see the two already having a conversation. A dramatic and romantic one at that.

Fiona was so close to Ignitus' lips. too close. His matrix, it was unstable. Fiona..what are you dong?

Marshall had half a mind to go in there a break it up. But he didn't. He could't just rescue Fiona every time the going got rough. She was strong. She could handle this on her own.

The etched toward each other. Come on, Fiona! Make the right choice, Mrashall pleaded in his mind.

"No. We cannot." She said, backing up. Yes! Marshall celebrated in his mind. "Don't you love me?" Flame Prince asked. Oh, were playing that card now, are we? "I do." She said. "Then please, kiss me. Please don't run away." FP begged. "I am sorry." She said. "I can't stay." She said.

Flame Prince looked away. He suddenly seemed, darker. "So. You've betrayed me?" He asked in a bitter tone. "What?" She asked. "Not good enough for you, am I? Just because i'm on fire? Just cause we can't touch? Or is it something else? Someone else? The prince? The pink one, the one of sweet candy? You know he is the one who locked me up. I can never forgive what Gumball took form me. And yet you love him over me!?" Flame Prince's anger was rising. No, he was letting his anger get to him.

Fiona shook her head. "No, it isn't like that." She cried horsely. "If not him then who? WHO! The vampire?" Marshall's ears perked up. "Is it that blood sucking demon? Are you seriously in love with a demon without feelings? Without a heart? He has no soul, and he'd kill you in an instant for a laugh. For food." Flame Prince said bitterly. He's a monster." He spat.

Wow. It seemed Flame Prince had nearly broken Marshall down. I am not a monster! Marshall thought, trying to convince himself. You drink blood, you torment, you ridicule, face it. You are a monster. the voice inside his head whispered into his ears once more. No! I-..he paused...I..I am a monster.

He looked at Fiona. Go on, prove it. Tell him what I am, Fiona. Finish me. Please.

"You're wrong!" She screamed. Marshall looked up, astounded. Had she just? "I am not in love with Marshall." So, you are breaking me. He thought. "But he is my friend, my best friend. An no one talks about him that way!" She screamed. Marshall smiled. That a girl! Friends, best friends, eh? Yeah, he could live with that. For now. "He may not be perfect, but he's twice the man you'll ever be!" She snapped and proceeded to storm off. Wait a go! Marshall wanted to cheer her on, but stayed hidden in the treetops. "NO!" FP yelled.

It all happened to fast, Marshall could barley process what happened. First he was Ignitus reach out for Fiona. then he grabbed her arm. He heard a sizzle, the smell of burning flesh. He burnt Fiona!

Fiona was down on the ground, holding her injured arm. "Fiona!" FP shouted and knelt beside her. He reached out for her. He was going to burn her again! No. Not on Marshall Lee's watch. He retreated from his hideout int eh tress and went for FB and Fiona. "I didn't mean...I-I-I-i'm so sor-"FP started but Marshall interrupted.. "Don't you touch her." It said darkly, bitterly. Flame Prince looked up with horrid eyes. "You!"

Marshall stood proud. "Yeah, me!" FP stood up. FP held up his arms. "I don't wanna fight you." He said. "Too bad." Marshall spat and quickly walked over to Ignitus. Fiona jumped out in front of the fire boy. "Stop!' She shouted. "Fiona.." He was soft then went into his dark mode again. "Move." He said bitterly. "He didn't mean to! Just stop! Okay? Stop it!" She held back the vampire to the best of her ability, he stopped for her sake. "This creature burnt you! Have you already forgotten he's tried to kill you once before? Now again? Why do you defend him?!" He shouted. "Because I love him!" She shouted. Marshall stopped, for real this time.

"...what?" He asked softly. "I love him. Please. Marshall, you're my best friend. Please understand that..I love him." Marshall went a bit crazy inside. Cover it up. He thought. His red eyes went blank. He looked at FP and began walking again. "You are finished." He spat. FP knew Marshall was powerful. Fighting him was not going to be easy. "Please! Why do you have to be such a monster?!" She shouted.

Marshall paused again. His body went shaky. "You say i'm not a monster, then you call me one? You leave this creature here after he burnt you yet now, after I come to help you, you defend his actions? You call us friends but you love this thing more?" He went rigid. "Why? Why do you hate me? FIONA!" He shouted in anguish. He shook he off his arm and seemed to teleport to the edge of the forest.

He looked back at them both with crazy eyes. Hurt confusion, depression, anguish, pain, sorrow. FP was kindly standing by Fiona as she stood up, looking confused and a bit hurt. Marshall growled. "I hate you." He spat. Fiona looked as if she had been slapped din the face. He turned on them. "Both of you. I HATE YOU ALL!" He cried out in despair and let out a cry of pain. Not like a burn or cut. It was a horrid cry of pain and torment. Pure angish. It was unlike anything she had ever heard. Fiona felt pain just by hearing it, a swell in her chest.

Marshall Lee the pain fly out form his lungs, but it only made it worse. He took one last glance at his former love and disappeared, in pain, into the forest. She then knew. Marshall Lee was dying on the inside. And now there was nothing she, nor any one, could do to save him.


	13. Followthrough

^^^Urg I hate being sick. bleh. Anyway, I finally made my way back to Aaa! Marshall:yeah, finally. It took you forever! Me: shut it! I'm sick so cut me some slack! Marshall: Hey, why do u like screwing me over*readin story*i mean, seriously? WHY? Me: cuz i can! besides...its all part of master plan! Marshall: -_-...

without further ado, the next chapter is here! Yea! R&R please!^^^

Fiona was tired. Tired of drama, tired of love, tired of life, and just plain tired. She hadn't slept a wink last night.

Stupid Gumball. Stupid Flame Prince. And stupid Marshall Lee! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Urg! why was this so confusing?

Fiona was out in the woods blowing off some steam. Her sword was slicing through weak branches and cutting through leaves and bushes. She swung her weapon around lie an eight year old pouting because he didn't get the toy he wanted.

It wasn't a full out blown tantrum. She was just bored and a bit angry so she wanted to release her anger out on something. It harmed nothing.

Fiona couldn't get Marshall's scream out of her head. It had driven her insane all night. Had he cracked. Was he really crazy? Perhaps he was just mad, and he was better now. Or blowing off steam himself? Could it be all just to mess with her? She had wondered if it was a trick and maybe he had been watching her toss and turn all night. Yeah, I bet he got a real laugh outta that! She thought. Within an instant she took it back. No, it was a cry of pure anguish. As if someone were torturing hi very soul.

She thought of his last words. "I hate you." Did he mean it? Did he really hate her?

She had called him a monster, so yeah he most likely wasn't pleased. But she wasn't hurting him. To just toss her aside and disown her. That wasn't fair.

Stupid Marshall! "Arg!" She furiously tossed around her sword. She was no longer slicing or making drag lines in the dirt. She was angrily chopping the trees like a woodman. Insanely screaming out in confusion. It was a full blown tantrum.

It lasted for quite some time. After she wore herself out she fell to her knees. She held back tears. No, she thought, he doesn't deserve my tears!

She let out labored breaths as her lungs tried gaining air. Please. Please. Please was all she could think, but she didn't know why. Please, tell me what to do.

Confusion. Fatigue. Heartache. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Longing. Hope. Hate. Desperation. Depression. Love. It was all for love.

Who did Fiona the Human really love? She loved Aaa, her homeland. She loved her sister, Cake. She loved her sword from her father. She loved popcorn. She loved her hat. And she loved her bros: Gumball, Ignitus, and Marshall. But she loved them a little differently.

Gumball, well she had a crush on him for a long time. He was ruler of the candy kingdom. He was her friend. He may be a bit boring at times and too scientific, but he was kind and honest. She liked him a lot.

Flame Prince, Ignitus, well, she had a crush on him since the moment she saw him. They seemed perfect together. The only flaw was his anger and the fact if he touched her she'd be burnt. they could never kiss, either. But still she needed to be with him. When she was with him the world felt right.

Marshall Lee. He didn't like her like that anyway, he'd made it clear before. Of course, she never thought like that either. Until now. He was her best fried. Someone she could always count on. She loved him. And because she was a confused little girl, she lost him. He hated her, and it was all her fault. But she needed him.

Fiona, still tired and trying to regain her air, felt a surge of power. She was going to Marshall Lee's to tell him how she felt. Despite everything, he was GOING to listen.

"Ah, so Fiona's throwing a temper tantrum like the little baby she is? I never understood why Marshy hung around mortals anyway." An all to familiar voice said. fiona quickly looked up into the black eyes of a familiar face. "Ashley?" She asked astounded. "Of course, fool, who else?" She asked bitterly, throwing a cruse at her which she, thankfully, dodged. She rolled out of the way and quickly drew her sword and went into attack position, crouching low to the ground she then stood tall. "What do you want, Ashley? Marshall broke up with you, remember?" Fiona spat.

Ashley chuckled. "Indeed. but i'm not the only one he's upset with. I may have been a jerk, but at least I apologized. Besides. I didn't call him a monster. My, my Fiona. that wasn't nice at all. Considering all he's done." Ashley gibed. Fiona was shocked but she showed anger instead. "You were spying on me?" She asked. "On the contrary. I just happened to be in the neighborhood." She said.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "Leave me alone." she said darkly. Ashley softly laughed. "Now why would I do that?" She threw a ball of dark magic and Fiona ducked. The shot failed miserably and fiona laughed. "Terrible shot! You missed!" She yelled. Ashley smirked. "Did I?" Fiona watched as a tree came falling own to meet her. "Timber." Ashley joked as the blonde girl dodged the attack. Fiona knew Ashley was powerful and right now she had wasted her energy throwing a tantrum.

Her sword? where was it? She must have dropped it during Ashley's last attack! She saw it lying on the forest floor. She had to reach it before-

All of a sudden, it got real chilly. Her feet were very cold, and the sensation was rising up her legs. She looked down and saw a new meaning for cold feet. Her lower body was frozen solid. She was struggling to get away but to no avail.

She heard a familiar laugh and knew who it was. "Ice Queen!" She growled. but why was she here? With Ashley? An ambush!

Fiona was completely frozen from the neck down. Ashley waltzed over to Fiona and smiled. Fiona growled as the girl with white hair stood before her. Ice Queen took Fiona's sword and laughed. Ashley smiled at Fiona. "Aw. Don't look so upset, Fiona. I promise, well take good care of it." She took her fingers and ran them across Fiona's cheek and Fiona tried getting away. "Were going to do such wonderful things together, Fiona." Ashley whispered. Ice Queen smiled and walked dover with Fiona's sword. Ashley whispered something else in Fiona's ears. Before Ice Queen covered the rest of Fiona with ice, the blonde let out a blood curling scream.

** AT FLAME PRINCE/ IGNITUS' HOME**

Flame Prince was kicking himself for the events of last night. He, once agin, let his anger et the best of him. And worse, ti had endangered the life of the one he loved. Perhaps he had ruined the possible friendship he had with Marshall. he had one that a while back. He most certainly put a dent in Fiona's friendship with Marshall. Oh, he was just a mess!

He let out a long sigh. First he needed to apologize to Fiona, again. Then he needed to try and patch things up with Marshall. He wasn't a monster. the fact he had called him that was truly not fair, after all he, himself, was in no position to call anybody a monster.

Flame Prince stood up and let his mission be clear in his head. To Fiona! To apologize.

It was odd, this new feeling. It was if his fire was suddenly missing. No. It was...cold. He felt cold. He never felt cold!

A cackle was heard. Female. Crazy. "Come out and face me, witch!" Ignitus yelled. A woman in blue faced him. "Who are you?" He asked. "Enemy of fire, no doubt. I am Ice Queen!" She began laughing agin. "What quarrel do you have with me?" He asked. "Quarrel? No quarrel. A proposition. I and the wizard Ashley have captured your dearly beloved Fiona!" She said, triumphantly. "What? Fiona?" He was shocked. "Unless you give me Prince Gumball, alive please, then I will freeze Fiona until there is nothing left but a human sized popsicle! She'll be my prized Ice sculpture!" Once again Ice Queen laughed at this amusement. "Not if I can help it!" Flame Prince turned up the heat. "No, no, no." She said in a light tone, her finger swaying from left to right. "My accomplice needs me alive. So if she finds i'm dead then she won't be happy. Poor, Fiona. She doesn't want her to see her when she is not happy."

Ignitus understood. She couldn't kill the old hag. There was but one way to save his dearly beloved.

"Three sunrises to make you decision!" And with that. the queen of ice left in a whirl of windy wonder and frozen hope.

Flame Prince knew his new mission. To Fiona! To rescue. But first. To Candy Kingdom, to Gumball. to capture!

**AT MARSHALL LEE'S HOME**

"I hate you!" The scene played over and over in his head like a bad movie. He hadn't meant it. He doesn't hate her! He _loves_ her! So why had he said that?

He had to go to her. Tell her he was sorry.

Marshall stood from his uncomfortable red ouch and headed for the door. Leaving Hamba on the couch.

His dramatic moment was interrupted by a dramatic entrance. A whisk of wind, he sensed dark magic.

A girl in a wizard robe and white hair appeared before him. Marshall narrowed his eyes as the girl seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Ashley!" He spat.

"In the flesh." She replied.

"Not for long." Marshall growled and was ready to attack when Ashley stopped him. "Don't you want to listen to what I have to say? It is rather important. Regarding...the blonde one." Ashley said slyly. Marshall paused. "Fiona?" He asked. Ashley chuckled. "Yes. She has..fallen..into my and my associate's hands." She held up a finger before Marshall could protest. "Unharmed...for the most part. Anywhooo...let us get down to business. I am willing to release the human girl, Fiona. For a prince." Ashley said. "And something tells me it isn't money." Marshall said. Ashley chuckled. "Very smart. Here is my prince. I am willing to give up Fiona, for you." She said.

Marshall laughed. "Okay." He said. Foolish girl. All he had to do was use his powers to escape. "wait. How stupid do you think I am? I know the moment that girl is free you'll use your powers to free yourself and no doubt destroy me." Ashley said. "then we come to a stand off. Just let Fiona go and i'll only beat you up a little." He said. "Marshall, I thought you didn't hit girls." She said. "I don't." He winked. Ashley growled.

"A spellbind. That is my price." She said. Marshall raised a brow. "You want to do a spellbind with me, and then you'll let Fiona go?" He asked. "You know what a spellbinding is, don't you?" She asked. "When a wizard uses a spell to bind someone to their word." He said. Ashley nodded. Marshall laughed. "There is no way you have enough power for something of that magnitude, Ashley." He said. "No when you knew me! I am a new and improved woman now, Marshall. I have powers you couldn't dream of!" She said. "Yet you still can't beat me." He smiled. "Powers have limits, i'm afraid. Besides, I need you alive. And this way is so much easier and funner." She said.

"Suppose I do this spellbinding with you. What are you going to bind me to?" He asked. "I will bind you to a contract. As long as you remain with me by the third sunrise I will allow Fiona to be free." She smiled at the vampire.

Marshall had to admit. She was good. He couldn't get out of this. If he did this, he would be enslaved to Ashley forever. If he didn't, well, it could very well lead to Fiona's demise. Marshall sighed. "Okay, Ashley. You win. I will spellbind with you." He said gravely. "Excellent! I knew you'd make the right choice!" She said. "As long as Fiona remains unharmed." He said. "Promise!" She said. Marshall sighed, he didn't see Ashley's crossed fingers lying to him.


	14. Cinders

^^^*le me reading other fanfics* *me noticing the disclaimers* Marshall:how come u never do disclaimers? Me: Idk there was such a ting until recently. Why do I need one? marshall: *shruggs* i dunno but u should put one up. Me: right cause everyone else it doing it? Marshall: beter express ur individuality. *le me sigh* Me: whatevs they know im not the creator! Else i'd be rolling in cash or putting my idea in for a script not a fanfic. Use ur brain!

Next chapter. Woot woot! R&R my loves!^^^

It was one of those royally boring days. So much work to be done and so little time. He had hoped he would have heard from Fiona. Maybe kissing her wasn't such as great idea. Kids, don't believe everything you read online.

Nothing exciting ever happens to him. Nothing too abnormal. He hated it. He wanted to be daring, wild, funny, reckless, he wanted to be fun. But, alas, it was not his nature.

Perhaps if he were to work faster it might keep his mind occupied. His thoughts would be of other than Fiona. But he didn't even want this. So he kept on dreaming.

In a sudden hurry, a surprising guest appeared. In a rage of furry and heat the figure walked over to Gumball. "Ignitus? What? Why are you-" The flaming boy interrupted him. "No time to chat! I need you to get Fiona back!" He yelled. "Fiona? back? Back from where?" The boy in pink was very confused. "The one you call ice Queen kidnapped Fiona and is only willing to let her free for your capture.

Gumball pondered this. He had never foreseen Ice Queen capable of such a scheme. "I will go with you. But not as your prisoner. I will go willingly for Fiona because... well because I love her." He glanced at flame Prince who hadn't been to keen on Gumball admitting he loved Fiona. "As a friend." He finished. Then sighed. "Let us go now, to the ice kingdom." Gumball said. Flame Prince nodded. "To save Fiona."

_**Yeah sorry it was such a short chapter guys. This was all that needed to be said ya know. next will be longer, promise. Not like Ashley's promise, I actually can't cross my fingers while i type. I'll try. Her itgioes imtypiujg! (here it goes im typing!) well whatever. peace my loves!**_


	15. Spellbound

^^^guess whos bringing sexy back? marshall:me? Me: no, me! Marshall: pft yeah right. Me: whatever...next chapter ahoy! Don't forget to R&R my loves!^^^

"So, if I give you my...word on a spellbind, you'll let Fiona go?" Marshall asked. Ashley, looking quite tired of this game answered, "Yeesss...that is what i've been saying. Oh, come on Marshy! Is it so bad to spend an eternity with me?" She asked. He shot her a look. "Well, well." She said under her breath. "All this to get to me?" He asked.

Ashley smiled. "Oh, does that upset you? Please, Marshall. If I wanted you little human friend dead, she had been dead by now. Simple as that." She said. Marshall interjected. "No, not really. You haven't killed her because of one thing. In fact I know you, Ashley. I know your power. The only reason you haven't attacked Aaa, caused problems, until now, or hurt my fiends is because of one reason." He said. "Oh?" She asked. "You're afraid of me." He stated. "Simple as that." He retaliated. She snorted. "Funny. You think i'm scared of you?" She asked. "Think? No, Ashley. I know you are. and now that you've cornered the weaker using cold blooded techniques, thinking your on top, you think you have me? You're just to frightened to get me yourself, you have to hide behind smoke and mirrors rather than face what is really going on. You're a scared little girl doing what others tell her too. And right now, your scared of me so that little voice in your head is trying to eliminate that fear."

What he said was right and she knew it. She hadn't wanted to admit it. But why bother. He was right. "You're right." She said. Marshall was shocked. He knew it, but deep inside he wanted her to say "You're wrong!" or "Shut up!". "I am scared of you. Ever since I knew you, Marshall. I wanted to be like you. I respected you. I feared your power, but as I came to know you I loved you."Ashley said softly, like a distant memory in a scrapbook. Marshall blinked. She was..sincere! "But things have changed. You can't bully me anymore!" She yelled. He laughed. "_Me_ bully _you_? Thats rich." He said. She smirked. "We can't all play the victim, Marshall. Somebody's gotta play bad guy. Tell you what. I'm nice enough. I'll be the bad guy! You always were the real victim weren't you?!" She yelled. Marshall was about to protest when she shut him up again. "No more talk. We doin this or what?" She asked.

Marshall sighed. "I'll do it." He said. She smiled. "Finally." She laughed as marshall just felt a sudden cold air rush through him.

Ashley began to walk Marshall to the middle of the room when the world went all wavy and it turned into Ashley's spell casting place. He had no idea what it was. Liar? Yeah, an evil witch's lair.

She smiled. "Don't look so glum. It will all be over soon." She walked over to a table and began chanting unfamiliar words. She took out a pointed dagger and sliced her arm, letting the blood fill into a chalice. She reached out for Marshall. "Give me your arm." She said. He knew what she was going to do. He didn't like it but he gave in. He gave her his arm and he sliced it. It was so sharp and quick, he really didn't feel anything. It stung a bit, he watched to see his wound close but it didn't. Oh, crap. what was this?

She began chanting again after the cup was filled with blood from the both of them. Marshall noticed the chalk lines scratched on the floor. Unfamiliar symbols and odd markings. Creepy. He was reminded of the nightopshere.

They now stood in the middle of the marking with both of them holding the cup. Ashley had put a bead necklace around their wrists and chanted some more then began using english. "The beads represent the bond, the blood represents the bond, the words represent the bond!" She chanted a few more words that sounded like a hiss coming from her mouth. "I Ashley, vow to free Fiona the human by the third sunrise!" she yelled. A pause, Marshall figured he had to make a promise after Ashley glared at him. "Oh, okay. I Marshall v-" Ashley stopped him and mouthed the words "your full tittle idiot". "I Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of Vampires, Prince of the Nightopshere!" Ashly rolled her eyes. "Vow to remain Ashley's prisoner so long she keeps her pledge." She smirked and he smirked back.

"Let it be done!" Sh yelled. Marshall felt as if he were struck by lightning. Pain of extreme amounts shot through him. The last thing he heard was Ashley laughing saying in a tired tone before she fainted, "I win, I win." Then blackness over took him.

Ice Queen was never a patient woman. That much could easily be said. waiting made her anxious. She didn't like that either.

Finally after what seemed forever, her partner returned. "Finally! Were have you been? What too so long? What is that?" She nagged. Ashley had chained Marshall like a dog. He had on his own collar with a leash Ashley held. His hands were bound. And he was tired.

"Relax. Just my prize. No need to worry. It is all just part of my plan." She said. Ice Queen narrowed her eyes. "What is it?" She asked. Marshall looked up and glared at her. "I am a dude. I am a vampire. My name is Marshall Lee." He snapped. Ashley zapped him and he collapsed to the floor in pain. This was all part of his new "training". "Speaking without permission." She said. He grumbled. "What was that?"She growled and zapped him again. Pain. "Sorry." He said bitterly. She zapped him again. "Sorry...mistress!" He hissed. "Better." She said.

Ice Queen found this amusing. She smiled and walked off. Ashley had drug her new "pet" to his cage. She threw him in the ice dungeon and smiled. "Eat all your vegetables, play nice, and be in bed by nine." She joked and walked away laughing.

Cold. All he could think about was how cold it was. Ashley's heart, Ice Queen, the situation, and more importantly where he was. He was naturally cold, this was far worse than anything. It was like a burning cold. As if you were on fire, but your shivering.

How horrid. Thank Gob he no longer had that collar. But still he had been chained up like a dog. His ankle was hooked to the wall. He could escape. But he had to stay because- a moan from the corner of the cell alerted him. "play nice" rang in his head. Someone else was here.

He slowly used the cold wall to walk over the the figure. It was covered in ice and shivered, It looked curved and..female. It was a girl!

He quickly was by her side. "You okay? Hello?" A shiver from her was his answer. Whoever she is, she's alive at least. "Don't worry. I'll-" He turned her over and gasped. It seemed like instinct. He took his shirt off and covered her with it like a blanket. The girl's lips were as blue as her eyes. She looked frozen and hurt, bruised and battered. What had they done to her? He held her close and she listened to his heart beat. he brushed her hair back and it fell in stands from her face. The long golden hair reached the ice floor as he laid her in his arms. He cradled her and sighed. "What did they do to you? Fiona."


	16. How to Set Fire to Rain

^^^Im too tired to do an authors note. So just please R&R. Marshall would say something but he's a little tied up right now (hehe) *ACHOO* bleh.^^^

It had been one sunrise since Ice Queen's "proposition". Night would fall soon, but day had not yet died. The sun was shone but with the arising clouds casting over it. A fog hazed vision of light.

The humidity was thick, and the air felt warm. "It is going to rain." Gumball said. Cake and Flame prince were by his side, all weary from the days travels. "Rain?" Ignitus asked, a little frightened. Gumball realized what this meant. "I think. I've been wrong before." He tried saying, but Ignitus was still uneasy.

"We should find shelter." Cake proposed. "No. We need to find Fiona." Flame prince said. "But-" Gumball was going to protest but he knew Ignitus was a stubborn man. Fine then, it was his choice. It was his life, and he decided what to do with it.

It was kinda funny. Not ha ha funny, but sad funny. Ironic really. Gumball hadn't really thought about it until now, but he was walking to his own funeral. He was basically digging his own grave and carving his own tombstone, then getting in a coffin and let others burry him six feet under.

A hiss on pain singed Flame Prince's shoulder. Pain shot through in a tiny needle prick. "Gah!" He rubbed his flaming shoulder. More pain in needles came and a fog lifted over his body. It was raining, and there was nowhere to hide.

Gumball thought quickly. What could they do? He noticed a cave yawning overhead. It was far, but the could make it if they ran. "Hurry! This way!" He called out and they ran for their lives.

When you run, you feel as if gravity takes hold of you. Of course it always acts on you, but now more than ever. as id your being physically drained of life. When you run for your life you only have one thing on your mind. No pain nor thought could disrupt it. Faster. You have to run faster because you want to live.

Flame prince wanted to live. He wanted Fiona back. He wanted Gumball to be free. He wanted to have fiends. He wanted to be normal and not a fire monster. He wanted so many things. bur right now, he desperately wanted to live.

Please, Gob, let me live! I don't wanna die. Please! I don't wanna die. I WISH TO LIVE!

It seemed as if the world caved in on them. they reached safety in the cave but it all caught up with them at once. Exactly what was happening, the adrenaline, the rain. Just everything collided at once. It was a lot.

It came in a wave of fatigue, then sickness. As if thy were physically ill. Suddenly Flame Prince felt his head burst. Pain, like he was underwater. More so than ever. the pressure was tightening on him. As if pressing on his lungs and taking his air.

He watched as his friends fell to the ground in exhaustion. Fiona. He fell to the cave floor and tired to stay conscious. Fight it, fight it! Don't you dar pass out, don't you dare- but it was too late. He already could see the light fading and his mind slipping away. His last thought was screaming at him, "Fiona! I'm sorry." and he let the darkness take him.


	17. Give Me the Liberty

^^^Sorry that last one was so short. No excuse it was just short. It has taken me a while to write this one, mainly because I let the ice cream truck distract me. Well R&R my loves! Marshall Lee says keep on readin!^^^

Cold. It's cold. Why is it so cold? Fiona felt the wave of chill hit her. She was burning inside. She felt so tired. Drained of energy. Pain. Like a billion needles poking her. It was a horrid feeling.

But she felt a steady rhythm. Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump. Like a drum. It was slow but steady. She opened her eyes to see a pale boy sleeping before her. He sat upright, his body leaned against the ice wall. His head slumped on his shoulder. She was held in his arms, against his chest. Her head where his heart was. He was breathing steadily. Peaceful. Like a calm death.

She knew this boy. even in her time of dying she knew who he was. She tried speaking but it was so hard. It hurt.

She parted her lips. She tried wheezing out air. Please, she thought, please wake Reveling ruby red eyes that looked down into her icy blue eyes. Like fire and ice. Melt me.

He smiled. "You're awake." he said. He was surprisingly weak. The simple cold wouldn't have done this much damage on him. It was something else. He looked mentally drained as well.

She tried sitting up and managed to rest her head on his shoulder and he sighed. "What-whats going on?" Fiona asked. "You were captured, by Ice Queen and Ashley." He said. Fiona was trying to remember. Only the coldness came back to her. "Fiona, i'm so sorry." He said. "Why?" She was thinking she should be the one apologizing. "I don't hate you." he said, "I never should have said that. You're my best friend. I couldn't bear to live without you." He admitted. She smiled. "You're my best friend too. I should never had said those things. You aren't a monster." she said.

He laughed softly. "We both now I am." He said. "No, no you're not." She said. He sighed. "I kill. I endanger you every single second your with me. yet I keep putting you in danger because I like you. And thats not fair to you. I drink blood, I scare people, I live in the shadows. Face it, Fiona, I am a monster." He said. She sighed. "Marshall. You may be a vampire, but that doesn't make you a monster. A monster wouldn't have come here to save me. A monster wouldn't have risked his own life for someone he cares for. You aren't a monster, Marshall. You're my best friend. I can't stand to be without you." She replied.

He stared off into space. And smiled and he held her close. He stroked her head and she didn't run.

"Fiona. You mean to world to me. You know? I can't express exactly this feeling I have, but something is there. I feel it. And..I like it there." He said. "I don't know how to say it." he admitted. he shrugged. "I'm sure you'll fin some way." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

They found themselves in that position again. That awkward moment where you know you and this other person have something but act like its nothing and go on being friends.

Marshall took a strand of Fiona's hair on with he back of his hand gently brushed it away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

It was if he was looking at her for the first time. Her rosy cheeks and now pale face. her bright blue eyes. Her cascading waterfall of golden blonde hair. She looked so human without her hat. Without her weapons she seemed more feminine. He liked her with his shirt on. It made it seem...familiar. Special. His. His girl wearing his shirt. He smiled and she blushed slightly.

Fiona sighed. "Theres something. Something here. But I don't know how to say it." She said. He chuckled softly and whispered in her ear. "I'm sure you'll find some way." He said.

She rested her head on his chest. He held her close. It was all in a moment they realized something special about their relationship, but they were still deciphering it.

A voice broke their peace. "Sweetie. I don't like it when you take you shirt off for other women." It said. Marshall's eyes widened. He looked to see Ashley outside the cell, smirking. "You said if I was your prisoner then Fiona would be free! You lied!" Marshall yelled. Ashley sighed. "It isn't nice to call your master a liar. I swear, it is going to be a long eternity for you if you keep defying me. Ah well. You'll soon learn. Besides, my dear. I didn't lie. I said she would be free by the third sunrise of out pact." She looked out the window to the new sunrise. "And this is only the second sunrise. And besides that point you and I both know whats happens to those who break the deal of a spellbind." She said. Marshall looked away.

Ashley laughed. "Better make her last moments enjoyable, Marshy." She said. "What? You said she'd be okay! You said you'd free her!" Marshall protested. "Like I said, i'd free her. But I never said whats happens to her after I let her out." Ashley said. Marshall sneered. "Don't look so mad. I promise I won't do anything. I don't waste my time on mortals. But Ice Queen seems to have a bone to pick with her. I can't promise anything. Maybe she will live maybe she won't, but one thing is certain. You are bound to me, you are my slave for life. So better get used to my voice Marshall, it's all you'll be hearing for a long time." With that she laughed and walked away.

Fiona looked at him. "Spellbind? What is-" Marshall put his hand to her lips. "Shhh. Please. Lets just make are last moments together good. Okay?" She sighed and rested on his chest again as he began to sing to her sweet melodies of freedom, joy, and love.


	18. Once Reality Hits

^^^Wow were getting places! Almost time for the climax! Yea! I want to thanks all the lovely readers out there and Fiolee fans without whom this could never be possible! Keep readin loves! R&R!^^^

The sky made blurs of orange, red, and yellow. It was a pretty sight. Light and soft. Sunrise. SUNRISE?! What day was it? Flame Prince was up in an instant.

He stood to see Cake and Gumball passe out. "Wake up!" He roared. the two awoke. Gumball rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" He asked. "Look." Ignitus pointed to the sky. Gumball stood. "We must hurry. The third sunrise is only a day away!"

The boys and Cake traveled swiftly and managed to get to the cold regions of the ice kingdom, nightfall was swallowing the sun. "You okay?" Cake asked the boys. Flame Prince nodded. "Just a little cold air." It was very cold air. It was making him weak, but he managed to look tough. Gumball was a bit shaky, he knew what was going to happen. "I'm fine. I have to do this. For Fiona." He said. Flame Prince nodded and they were off. They disappeared into the cold foggy abyss.

XXX

Ashley and Ice Queen stood by the dungeon. Marshall held Fiona close as she didn't look the least bit scared. Same old Fiona. Nothing shook her. Not even death.

"Don't look so glum, my little prince." Ashley said. She averted her attention back to the doors. "It will all be over soon."

Three figures bursted through the doors. "I have come to take Fiona's place as you prisoner!"Gumball said. The noticed Marshall and Fiona. "Fiona! And..Marshall? What are you doing here?" He asked. "And why is he shirtless?" Cake asked. Marshall, too angry to make jokes, stood. "You tricked me! Witch! You said if I gave myself to you, you'd set Fiona free! Now you make the same deal with Bubba?" He accused.

Ice Queen looked confused. "It will all work out." Ashley said. "As long as I have Gumball." Ice Queen smirked.

Marshall thought quickly. He had to do something! "No! Bubba, don't do it! If you don't it will destroy Ashley!" Marshall cried. "Shut up!" She yelled. "She's planing on destroying you all after you make the deal. Please! Listen! Don't do it!" Marshall pleaded. The boys looked at each other and nodded. "The deal is off Ice Queen!" FP said.

"Fool!" Ashley hissed. "You have sealed your own fate!" The sun was dawning over the horizon. Ashley looked at Marshall with hatred. "I hate you! I will get you for this. You hear? You will pay!" And she disappeared in smoke.

Ice Queen screamed. "No! I still have the girl! You will give me what I want!" She screamed. "No we won't!" Ignitus roared and a battle of fire and ice took part. "Cake, Bubba. Get Fiona and Marshall!" He screamed. Cake rushed over to the cell and busted the door off. Fiona and Marshall hastily left the ice chamber.

Marshall, buttoning the last button on his shirt, looked at Gumball. "We have to go. Now!" He said.

"My weapons?" Fiona asked. Gumball looked around. "Well find them!" Cake said, putting Bubba on her back. "Get FP outta here!" They said and left.

Marshall felt a wave of nausea. Suddenly he fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Marshall? You okay?" Fiona asked. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He said. "Just t-t-tired, thats all." She helped him to his feet and suddenly Marshall heard Ignitus scream. "Look out!"

It happened so fast, it was all instinct. One of Ice Queen's icicles was headed straight to Fiona. Marshall knew what to do. He leaped and pushed her out of the way.

Marshall felt the ice slice the side of his neck. Pain shot through him. A cold pain. Worse, the pain inside from something else. Something that would drag him downward past gravity.

Fiona felt a floating sensation. The wind was whirling past her, and the world was melting. She looked up to see the sky getting farther away. She and Marshall were falling..falling..falling..falling until they'd hit rock bottom.


	19. The End?

^^^AHHHHH! THE BIG MOMENT! EVERYONE SHUT UP! I GOTTA GO POP SOME POPCORN! Thanks u to all my loyal followers and reviewers! Marshall is very pleased with u all(u know who u r)! R&R my loves.^^^

Falling, falling, falling into darkness. Darkness. Fiona closed her eyes and held the unconscious boy close to her. She knew she would fall, and she knew she would hit the ground.

Both of them would soon meet the earth. She could already feel it. The air slipping form her lungs a it was whisks away by the fall, the sharp and sudden pain of the ground against her boy soon breaking her thin bones, she could hear them shattering like broken glass, her warm blood would seep from her lifeless body into the cold earth. It would be finished, and she could be with Marshall Lee forever.

Phase one. The air was slipping away. Soon she would die. The ground was so close when...BAM! Phase two.

The sound of bones shattering...it never happened. Instead it was replaced with a tight but warm hand of her sister, Cake. It had stopped the fall and the were dropped safely to the ground.

Fiona and Marshall lied next to each other in the snow. The burning was back. So cold, so cold.

Fiona turned to see Marshall's neck bleeding. Normally it would be just a flesh wound, and to a vampire it would heal fast. But it didn't. It bleed, a lot, and it wasn't stopping. Marshall was gasping for air, and holding his chest.

Fiona tried to scream, but her words wouldn't come out. A lob was stuck in her throat. Please be alright, Marshall, she thought in her head. I need you to be alright.

She knelt over him, and shook his shoulders. "Marshall! Marshall!" She horsely cried over and over. Hi body stopped shaking. He went very still, and breathed shakily through the mouth. His ruby eyes opened. It seemed impossible, but he smiled and revealed his sharp, white fangs. "Fiona, you're alright."

He weakly tried putting his hand to Fiona's cheek. She quickly used the palm of her hand to place it there. "I am so sorry." He said in a tried voice. He looked like death. His eyes were filled with tiredness and pain, as if all he needed was a long nap. His body seemed suddenly fragile, and breakable. He looked so weak and defenseless. He wasn't pathetic, no, far from it. He was a fallen hero.

"For what?" She asked. "I left you when I shouldn't have. I failed you, I see it in your eyes. For that I am sorry." His voice said softly. "No. You haven't failed me. Ya hear? You're doing fine. Perfect. Just stay with me, kay? Stay here, with me!" She said, scared for her friend's life. "I..i'm sorry, Fiona." he said again. "For what is it this time?" she asked. "I am dying." He said. Wow. To say it so blunt. It even scared himself.

"No. NO! Don't say things like that!" She said in tears. "I broke the spellbind with Ashley. In doing so I pay a price, my death. I cannot fix that." He said. He took a strand of Fiona's golden hair and placed it behind her ear. "I am sorry, again." Her eyes were filled with only sadness and tears. "For not being strong enough, to stay. Because, Fiona, I want to. I wanna stay, with you." He admitted.

Fiona was nearly broken down. Her tears kept coming through no matter how much she held them back.

"Please." She whispered. "I love you, Fiona." He finally said. Those words tasted sweeter than anything. Love. He finally knew what true love meant. Thanks to one person. The last face he'd ever see.

"I love you, too." She said. To her, it was true, but it was't as sweet of moment. She loved him. And to hear him say it made her so happy. But in the way they were saying it, with what was going on. It felt like a goodbye. An "I love you" should be a greeting, a hello. A new start. Not an ending.

Marshall smiled and he took in one last breath and gently closed his eyes. He sunk in the snow a bit and suddenly Fiona felt his hand get very cold. It went..heavy. Like he let go.

They say when people die they look peaceful, like there sleeping. Well, they are liars. Marshall didn't look asleep or peaceful. He looked tired and in pain, eternal pain. More than that, he looked...gone. Utterly gone.

"Marshall?" Fiona called softly. No response. He just laid there, so still and completely stationary in the blood-soaked snow. The white adulterated with unforgiving crimson death. She made a squeak sound in her throat. And the world paused. Suddenly, "MARSHALL!" Fiona screamed in anguish and let go. She bawled over her fallen love.

He can't be gone? He just can't be? The hero never dies! Vampires never die! She is supposed to live with him forever. There supposed to live on happy and go on tons of adventures and never get old, and never die, and never have bad things happen to them. But that isn't reality. This is reality. And reality is bad things happen.

Fiona noticed a light coming from the horizon. No. It should rain when good people die. She hated that. the sun should only come out when bad people die.

Wait, the sun.

Fiona used her body as a human shield. She would not let the sun burn him. Never!

She felt suddenly very tired. Like the past three days caught up with her all at once. Don't you dare pass out, not like this. You have to save him! She yelled at herself for being so stupid. Stay AWAKE!

But the world was already dimming. no. Soon she would be gone for a few hours and wake to find Marshall, gone, for eternity.

Before she fell under she heard familiar voices. The sound of flames, a sisterly voice, a voice that was a bit boring but familiarly lovable. Friends. Love. She smiled. Maybe i'll die here, with him. And they can burry us together. She heard the footprints approaching and closed her eyes to wait for eternity.


	20. The Beggining

^^^We finally have come to an end, please don't cry my loves! I wanna thank all you beautiful people who have favored me and my story as well as my reviewers! I wish I could hug each and every one of you! I wish you all well on the journey we call life and keep readin loves! Keep readin! :D R&R

Darkness engulfed him. The world was black. A steady haze of his mind began to lift and he soon regained consciousness.

His eyes opened and he studied his surroundings. It looked a lot like the Candy Kingdom infirmary. Thats strange. Wasn't he dead? Wait, did he not en up in the firry pit of torture he expected to be in? Was he...in an actual "better" place? Is this what haven looked liked? Oh, jeez. What did he do to end up here?

He used his arms to prop himself up. Hot pain shot through his abdomen. He winced. His neck was extremely sore, he was extremely exhausted, and at the moment he just wanted to leave. The pain told him one thing. He was not dead.

A curtain opened and revealed very familiar faces. "Marshall!" A chorus of friends shouted. Fiona rushed to his side and hugged him. He used one arm to keep himself up from the cot and the other to wrap around Fiona. He smelled her sweet sent.

"We thought you were dead!" Fiona said, a little shakily. "Well, I am a vampire so, duh. I am dead." Marshall replied. "As a annoying as it is, I missed that dry sarcasm of yours." She said, releasing her friend. "So, not to be a party popper, but exactly how am I, well, alive?" Marshall asked. "We were wondering that ourselves." Bubba admitted. Flame Prince nodded. "After you broke the deal, Ashley was vanquished. You were honest and kept up your deal, so in turn you are alive." Marshall quickly turned to see a very familiar face. he went a bit paler than normal. "Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"You made a spellbind with a witch all for a mortal girl and nearly get yourself killed, why do you think i'm here?" She glared. Marshall was about to protest, when his mother quieted him. She turned to Fiona. "And you..." Fiona stood up straight, ready to defend herself and Marshall was trying to sit up enough to help her when the unexpected happened. "Thank you." She finished. The entire group's jaws dropped. Fiona was caught off guard, had she really just thanked her? "Without your help, my son would have been ashes by now." She said. Fiona blushed. She remembered, she had shielded Marshall from the sun that would have killed him.

For the first time in what seemed an eternity, Marshall caught a quick glance of his mother's smile that turned into her stern business face in half a second. "Well, I must return to the Nightopshere." She turned to Marshall. "I suppose i'm returning alone, right?" She asked. Marshall smiled. "For now." He said. "Don't think i'm giving up on the idea of you becoming ruler of the Nightopshere just because I thanked one of your moral friends." She said, almost in alight hearted way. "It would be too good to be true if you didn't." Marshall said. Huberta nodded. And with that she turned into a bat and fled the scene.

Marshall looked at Fiona and smiled. She blushed. It was the start of something new.

...

Huberta paused just outside the gates of the Candy Kingdom. She hadn't shown it back there, but she was quite troubled. I_ am grateful my son is alive. But in all truth, he should be dead. The spellbinding should have killed him. _Huberta pondered this. What could have happened to change Marshall Lee Abadeer's fate? _There is only one possible answer to why my son is alive._

_..._

Outside in the castle gardens Marshall Lee Abadeer and Fiona the Human were enjoying the pale blue of the daytime sky. the laughed and smile and it seemed like something right out of the movies. He meet her eyes, and the world stopped.

It seemed like gravity was pushing them closer. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her hands on his shoulders. the leaned in and closed their eyes, there lips centimeters apart. So close...so close when-"Fiona!"

It was Cake. She, Bubba, BMA, and Flame Prince were on top of Lord Monochromicron's back. "The Gate Lord is making trouble again. Figure we need to go straighten him out." Cake said smiling. Marshall turned to Fiona and smiled. "Hey, Fiona. You know what time it is?" He asked. She smiled, "Adventure time!"


	21. Epilouge

^^^If you enjoyed Almost Nearly Died be on the lookout for more of my stories. I hope to write more soon. See ya in the virtual ink!~ SkullCandy137.^^^

A girl with white hair was sprawled out on the cold floor. Her eyes were shut; her chest rose steadily. Her eyes fluttered open. "What? Where am I?" She asked aloud to herself. She looked around. Darkness engulfed her. The pain was slowly setting in, an aching in her bones and a sense of tiredness.

She noticed the familiarities of the room. It was like a dark palace. And at her memory it struck her in the form of fear.

"Worthless. Absolutely worthless." An all to familiar voice spat. The wizard child stared wide eyed at the dark man before her. She groveled at his feet, the blackness shrouding him. "I-I-am so sorry-my-my liege. It-will-ne-never happen again!" She cried. "Silence!" He roared. "You'v been enough trouble without soiling my robes. OFF!" He took the left leg and shook her off and she cried out in pain and laded on the floor. "To think, I had to use my magic to save your useless hide. Worthless!" He snapped. The girl looked up. "I am so sorry, master. Thank you for saving my life." She said frightened, secretly wishing she were dead. "I didn't do it for you!" He spat. "Master?" She was confused. Why had he saved her then? "I need the boy alive for now. His death isn't useful to me..yet." He said. "Sir, I thought you wanted Marshall Lee dead?" Ashley asked. "Silence! You re but a mere apprentice. How are you to know such plans I have for the dark prince? He and I are actually quite similar." The man smiled. "You do not want him dead?" Ashley asked cautiously. "No, you fool! Of course I want him dead! I need him dead. Him and is mother. If I am to rule the Nightosphere and destroy all light, I will need the last of the Abadeers dead. For now, I need them. His power is so raw, so useful. I must admit I need it." The shadowed man said. "For what reason do you-"Ashley was stopped. The man swept down like a mighty bird and slapped her across the face. She cried out and winced in pain.

"What concern of it is yours?" He snapped. He smiled at Ashley's craven shakiness. He smirked and stroked his beard, chuckling to himself. "You are a failure, but you will have another chance to prove you are not completely worthless." He used his magic to create a ball of energy, in this energy matter formed an image. The image was of present Marshall Lee, who was with the meat bags he called_ friends_. "Someone of worth, pay attention to him Ashley. For here lies true blackness in his heart. A true dark prince. Yes. Too bad he has to die, he would make a most promising apprentice. Ah well. No matter. He will die, him and all others basking in the light. Fools. Fools indeed. Still, I will rule over it all. The light and the dark. Soon it will al be mine, and no one will stop me this time. Not even the Abadeers." Ashley cringed in fear as the man's evil laughter echoed throughout the halls of the dark castle. The end was near, very near.

The End?


	22. ATTENTION ALL FANS!

HELLO FANS AND FANFICTIONERS! Sorry this is not a chapter of Almost Nearly Died. Please refrain from killing me. It seems you liked my story, no? Heh heh, well fear not that it has ended! My randomosity has given me an idea! Yes, you should fear it. So for those of you who read my story and thought "it was good but it needed something" "it needed clarification" "the ending should be longer" "it would've been better if.." share those ideas with me in the comments and I might do it! If you have any challenges or want me to do post them as well. Just tell me if you want me to write something! I love each and every one of you and hope to have another adventure with you and Fiolee soon!


	23. ATTENTION ALL FANS: 2

TO EVERYONE WHO ENJOYED _ALMOST NEARLY DIED_ AND YA WANT MORE PLEASE CHECK OUT _WHAT HAPPENS NEXT_(working title please help me com up with another unless you think it is okay). IT IS THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. IF YOU LIKE TELL ME IF A DON'T TELL ME. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTIOUSOUS SUPPORT!

Keep Readin' my loves!


End file.
